Anju and Kafei not meant to be
by Barrett
Summary: This story is just as the title says it is. Link is in Termina and certain events happen differently so expect a paring of Anju and Link later on in the story. There may be some violence when a meeting between Link and Kafei meet, but then again time seem
1. Chapter 1 The trials of Link I

Anju and Kafei

Not meant to be

A Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask tale

**Authors note: **Everyone has their own ideas on which Link came first, well mine may be different, we can't expect everyone to be the same now can we? This story will start off with a summary of Link I; try and tell which series he is from. The second chapter and further on will pick up the story. Review, yawn, whatever, just be happy once you get through this part.

**CH.1: The trials of Link I**

Everyone knows the name of Link, the famous Hylian clad in a green tunic and tights who wielded the sword of legends past. Throughout history there has been one person known to stand up against the vile forces of Ganon…his name was Link. He has been known to fight dragons, cross treacherous waves, and fire an arrow with such ease. But his most notable act of all was saving the fair Princess named Zelda. People who met the hero asked him where he was born, he replied: on a farm, in a forest, or on an island. There isn't just one Link, but many that have been descendants from another Link. The mystical land where it all began was Hyrule.

The very first Link was born in a castle, but when the enemy attacked the young boy was rushed out by its caring mother. The father was a soldier for the king…during that night neither wife nor baby knew of his death. The mother was attacked during her escape and with her last breath she made it to Kokiri forest to entrust her baby's life in the wisdom of the Great Deku tree. Link was bullied by Mido, cared for by Saria, and taught by the Great Deku tree.

On his 10th birthday Link began having nightmares of a rainy night in front of a castle. A young girl fled on a white horse and Link was confused and frightened. The man on the black horse was evil, that much was clear. Link wouldn't answer the demanding questions and that's when he was hit. The Great Deku tree during those previous years was poisoned by Gandorf and then Link (who was fairy less) was summoned to the Great Deku tree by Navi. His journey began that morning and after a long climb and torture he destroyed Queen Gohma and retrieved the spiritual stone.

Bidding farewell to his friend Saria on the bridge he set off for Hyrule castle. Getting in was tricky, but when he slipped past them finally he met the young Princess Zelda. She then sent him to Death Mountain where the other spiritual stone was. There he met Darunia, the leader of the Gorons, and after playing Saria's upbeat song he got permission to use their bombs. Link blew up the entrance to Dodongo Cavern and faced off against King Dodongo. After that battle he received the stone he seeked, and also a warm welcome from the Gorons. The third lay in Zora's falls where after finding a note and seeking a meeting with King Zora, was sent to Jabu Jabu. Link went in and carried Princess Ruto around until she was snatched away. He then fought a creature named Barinade in order to get the final stone and a surprise from the Princess.

His path to saving Hyrule wasn't complete yet; Princess Zelda escaped on horseback with Impa and tossed the Ocarina of Time into the water. After ignoring Gandorf's threat Link got shocked to the ground where after struggling to get up found the Ocarina. Upon entering the Temple of Time Link sets the stones down and picks up the master sword, his mistake was he let Gandorf in. He became trapped in there for 7 years and Gandorf got away with the Triforce of Power.

Link had to right the wrong Gandorf did and to do that he needed to awaken the 7 sages and destroy Gandorf. First there was the light sage, who was Rauru, then the forest sage, who was childhood friend Saria, then the fire sage known as Darunia, then the water sage his betrothed Ruto, the shadow sage was Zelda's protector Impa, and the spirit sage the thief Nabooru. After enduring these trials he made it to the Temple of Time to see Sheik transform before his very eyes into a 7 year older Zelda. Yet their reunion is short lived as Gandorf cuts in and kidnaps her. Link sets out to the castle and after climbing a blood red carpet makes in there to duel with Gandorf. He kills him (supposedly) and he and Zelda make their way down the crumbling stairs. A final battle is fought against Ganon (Gandorf with the Triforce of Power) and Link delivers the final blow while Zelda holds him down with her magic.

The sages use their powers to imprison Gandorf in the Temple of Time where he curse the people responsible for his defeat. Link returns the Ocarina to Zelda and with the master sword resting in the pedestal of time he becomes a 10 year old once again. After visiting Zelda one more time he sets off on his horse Epona in search of his fairy friend Navi.


	2. Chapter 2 Hylian in the market

Anju and Kafei 2

**Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed my little summary in chapter 1, because from here the story picks up pace. The game Majora's Mask in my opinion was frustrating, the whole time issue seems to me even still a frustrating issue. In Ocarina of Time there was no time, you could have the pleasure to roam about Hyrule and visit your friends. Anyway more chapters will be coming soon and review to your heart's content too. Anju and Link coming soon…so on with the chapter.

**CH.2: Hylian in the market**

Termina to Link was a new location to him…the land was separated into 4 different parts: in the south there was the swamp where the Deku Scrubs lived, to the north was the mountain village and beyond was where the remaining Gorons lived, the west led to the Great Bay Coast where the Zoras and Gerudo pirates live, and in the east was Ikana Canyon where the spirits and dead lingered. Link had been living there for a month and it got tiresome when he went back 3 days, especially when people he met and knew were clueless as to who he was. People in Termina had no clue he was the hero of time who had saved Hyrule from the villain Gandorf, nor did they have a clue as to how he came there. While in Termina he wasn't allowed to kick back, instead he was doing the Happy Mask salesman a favor by collecting all 24 of his masks. Link was thirsty then and had been waiting outside the Milk Bar for a chance to rid him of his parched throat. Right by the Milk Bar was the Stock Pot Inn which was run by the forgetful Anju. Anju was betrothed to Kafei, a purple haired boy who use to be a man until a witch cursed him. If he helped them he would receive the couple's mask, but Link had grown tired of being the matchmaker (even when the two had already hooked up). He yearned for Hyrule and his friends…but Termina was plagued with a moon ready to crush their existence in 72 hours. "I wonder how Anju is doing," Link thought aloud and then his eyes caught sight of a a round figure clomping by.

"Oh the weather is quite wonderful tonight," a Goron said. Link stared over at the brown round rock eater and shook his head. While in Termina his eyes had to adjust to these people, for they seemed to him doubles of the people in Hyrule.

"Hello there kid…you thirsty?" The milk bar opened and in the doorway stood Mr. Barten (a mirror version of Talon). He gave Link a smile and let the young Hylian in. The only customers were the Zora band manager Toto and the Circus troupe leader Gorman. Link knew he had to gather up his masks and play a few notes on stage, but all he wanted was some milk. "So kid do your parents know you're here?"

"Ah…yeah, they went out of town for three days and told me not go get into any trouble," Link said staring into his cup of milk. He used that lie all the time, it worked because at midnight on the third day the moon was about to fall, so everyone's memories got wiped. He could do anything he wanted, but time was of the essence…so he usually got bored fast. He kept his rupees in the western part of town (that way when he went back to day 1 he still had them).

"Family is the most important thing…" The Gorman Troupe leader said in a drunken fashion, "a blanket of emotions…never letting you down fast, but working that way in that fashion." Toto seemed lost on stage and Link finished his milk.

"You know…having the weight of the world on your shoulders is frustrating," Link said as he paid Mr. Barten, "no one knows what you do…and even in a thousand years too!" Link stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. It was night and the face of the moon glared down at him with ferocity. Pulling out a wooden mask he placed it on his face and thorn like probes sunk into his flesh causing his body to shake. With a loud scream he turned into a Deku Scrub and wondered about aimlessly till he found a Deku flower. Curling up inside he looked up at the stars and sighed. Timing his jump he soared into the sky on a petal like floater and made his way to the 2nd floor of the Stock Pot Inn.

"Good night grandma," Anju said just as Link quickly stepped into the hallway. Anju was a tall red head and wore a dress fit for her tasks to run an inn. Link every night would rush in and steal a key really meant for a Goron mailman named Link. That way he avoided a cold night under the ever watchful of the moon. "Ah…you must be Mr. Link, are you enjoying your stay?"

"Well…it is cozy…so yes I am," Link replied nervously. His heart was beating a mile per minute and her lips seemed to reach out to him…but he pushed the thought away. Staring at the door Anju had just vacated Link realized Anju had just taken her grandmother her meal. "Say Anju…I was wondering if you-?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Link but I believe it is my bedtime," Anju said turning her back on him. Link sighed again and went to his own bedroom (which was right next to Anju). His fairy partner Tatl was asleep on his shoulder and he too felt tired. Kicking off his shoes he leaped onto his own bed and went to sleep.

At that exact moment in time a shadow lurked in the darkness wary of his surroundings. What light there was revealed him to be lean and hunched over, by the way he moved one could guess he has done many times before, it was true. His name was Sakon, a thief who resided in Ikana Canyon and made his living on other's pain. He was in his early thirties and balding. Sakon had once lived in Clock Town until he was banned by the mayor. So he traveled with what stealth he had into Ikana Canyon and found an abandoned cave. "My boss is paying me double for this run…someday I may be able to buy myself back into Clock Town," he snickered to himself.

"My it is getting dark," an old woman said aloud as she traveled, "I hope no burglar is out there…or I'll lose business." Sakon rubbed his hands together greedily and crawled forward like a lion hunting its prey. Then getting to his feet he jogged behind a tree and peeked out to see the old lady carrying a heavy load. Then with a dash he grabbed the bag and left behind the old lady.

"Ernie will pay a lot for these…bombs," Sakon said barely containing his evil snickers. The Curiosity Shop was open late and Sakon only came at night. Ernie was balding and in his late thirties…he ran the Curiosity Shop. Sakon walked through the door and saw Ernie had his back turned. Looking at the clock he saw 2 full hours to go before morning, so he tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Kafei…you can't keep avoiding Anju…you know how emotional she is," Ernie said to his purple haired friend. "It'll only work for so long, until someone becomes suspicious and then where will you stay?" Sakon seemed intrigued and scooted closer.

"I know Ernie…but I yearn for her touch, not to mention the fact that I hope she'll send me some mail. Being in this body makes me inferior…not to mention I don't want to marry Anju until I have returned to my proper height and age. And not just that Ernie…but the mask I purchased as a gift for her has been stolen. Let me stay a little longer-."

"Alright Kafei…but just remember you owe me," Ernie said as the boy left. Turning around he met the beaming face of his employee and grinned. "Well Sakon…what have you got this time?"

"Well I robbed an old lady, no shoes…but plenty of bombs," Sakon said with a smirk. Ernie held the bomb and idly looked at the bombs seeing whether or not they were worth the price. They always were so he handed over the rupees and watched as Sakon took them still smirking. Once his no#1 thief left he went into the backroom and watched as Kafei took off the Keaton mask he always wore when out in public and Ernie saw his red brown eyes. Deep down he cared for the kid, but knew all things weren't meant to be. Even in the Stock Pot Inn Anju was having her doubts, and Link dreamt of Anju.


	3. Chapter 3 Plans in motion

Anju and Kafei 3

**Authors Note: **Well I'm back with the newest chapter in this story. Love among two different individuals, is it possible? It could be, for Link and Anju in a world where mistakes can be mended anything can happen. Though there are the readers who are the hopefuls for Anju and Kafei, what can I say…I just don't see it. Don't be mad, we all have characters in mind that are complete opposites…and age difference. An example would be Like Link and Saria, or well the list is endless. So again I leave you (the reader) the choice to review my work…and with a few notes on the Ocarina on with the story.

**CH.3: Plans in motion**

Link awoke at 7:50 a.m. and stretched his arms which ached from his restless sleep. His fairy partner Tatl awoke with a loud high pitched scream, Link tried to cover his ears but it was no use. Tatl missed her sister and Link had to endure her cries every night, he was surprised Anju hadn't heard it. Walking over to the mirror he saw blonde tussled hair and a wrinkled tunic (seeing how he left Hyrule in a rush and forgot his pajamas). Walking over to the drawer he pulled out his green Kokiri hat and placed it lopsided on his head. "Tatl I'm going to pick up some grub, want something?"

"Skull kid, why did you have to put on that mask? Why did you take my sister?" Link backed away to the door and as he stepped into the hallway he bumped into Anju. The two hit the floor and Link was on top of her staring into her light blue eyes. His hand brushed away a strand of her red hair and her hand did the same to his blonde hair. Link couldn't help but lean in and kiss her unsuspecting lips. Anju was confused by her sudden erratic feelings and wrapped her arms around his waist. They fed off each other's loneliness, but Anju broke off the heat when she felt Link kiss her neck.

"Link…I mean Mr. Link…I have to go," she said flushed. She didn't know what came over her and with that she pushed Link away. In her head she couldn't control her thoughts about what would've happened…and in her heart there was pain. "I am to wed Kafei…but then I allowed the kiss, how can I face my love…when right now I am lost in the dark?"

"Did that just happen?" Link was sitting up against his door afraid to move. _Right on the floor…has she confirmed my feelings? _Link smiled but it soon faded as he realized he forgot breakfast. _But on second thought, he thought with a frown, maybe I should eat out. _"Hey Tatl I'm eating out ok?"

"Hey wait a second…I'm coming too!" So Tatl and Link left Clock Town and entered Termina field. Whipping out his blue Ocarina Link played a few harmonic notes; the notes held significance to him and Tatl still was mystified by it. Galloping up from Great Bay Coast was a chestnut colored horse with fiery eyes and a mane of white. Link had first met Epona on Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule. Malon, daughter of sleepy milk delivery man Talon, taught him the song to call her. During his seven year slumber; Ingo, the ranch stableman kicked Talon out of the ranch and kept Malon there to do the dirty work.

"Ingo was under the spell of Gandorf," Link said aloud as he scratched Epona's lowered head, "but even then I felt hostility towards the big nosed jerk. So I challenged to a race, however upon my second victory he realized who the horse was and closed the gate. But Epona you and I made the impossible happen that day, and because of that Ingo snapped to his senses and let Talon come home. Now girl how about we ride for fun?" Epona neighed and Link smiled. Climbing onto her bareback he leaned into her mane and whispered, "Epona you choose where we eat ok?"

"Oh that's great Link, have the horse decide where we eat, oh look some grass," Tatl said with a small fit off giggles. Epona began to run at a slow pace, then she galloped across Termina field like the wind. Out of nowhere came some Poes and Link brought out his hero's bow readying an arrow burning with fire. The Poe made a pass at the right and Link released the arrow piercing the Poe's floating spirit.

"Tatl you know those times when you help lock onto a target, this would be one of them," Link said slightly irritated. _Navi would never be this slow, Link thought, but no she ran off after I returned the master sword to the pedestal with no word of where she was going to be._ Epona had chosen Ikana Canyon, and Link pondered on why his horse had chosen the place for the dead to linger. Tatl locked onto a new Poe and Link shot another fiery arrow into it sending it to the ground in purple flames.

"Link your horse has chosen the ground for breakfast, but by night we're the main course!" Ikana Canyon was spooky, one was the redead wondered there, and two was the fact a big pile of bones could be awoken anytime and squish them. "Link I'm hungry…see any food around?" Link dismounted from Epona and pulled out his gold sword. In Clock Town there were too many pedestrians to deal with, out in Ikana Canyon any one without a blade were dead or in hiding.

"Hey Tatl there is nothing to fear…I've been in scarier places then this and lived to tell the tale-." Link regretted that because now the fairy he relied on to live was bawling fitfully. Anju was at her inn currently…and since it was day 2 and he wasn't there to help her and Kafei…she was by now in a fragile state of mind. "By the time I leave here…it'll be day three and the kiss will not have happened." A rock dislodged from above and Link held his sword in his right hand and his shield in his left.

"Link there is a lust for blood here…perhaps we should leave the horse…as an offering for our freedom, what do you-?" Link pulled out the Garo mask and raising his shield right away avoided a two handed slash by the Garo's sword. The Garo lunged at him and he back flipped away putting some distance between them. When the Garo spun at him Link did a side flip then a jump attack sending the Garo's blood out.

"I remember spending three days in the canyon once, and that was the longest days of my life. The woman of my dreams is in pain…and I'm stuck here playing masquerade!" After dodging several more attacks Link served the final slice sending the Garo's swords flying. "Ok Garo tell me the fastest way out."

"You defeated me…I believe you ask me a question, so I will humbly answer. The key to getting out is by going back in the direction from whence you came, but another spirit lurks there…so be wary of your surroundings young masters." With that the Garo vanished and left Link even more puzzled then before.

"Tatl…where is Epona?" Tatl turned her fairy head to the spot Epona had occupied and it took her a minute before it dawned on her that Epona was missing. This made Link miss Navi more, but it was probably torture for Tatl as well. The search went into night and Link looked up at the leering face of the moon with a worried look. Fighting sleep the two struggled to get past Blue Bubbles, and boulders that fell. A man in the distance seemed to call to them and both forgot to ask for a name…for soon the duo followed him into his cave.

"Here why don't I take off your shoes for you," the man said with a polite smile. Link handed over his shoes and the man took them over to a room piled with junk. "You two don't seem to come here often-."

"We don't…but today we were looking for food," Link replied realizing as he said it they hadn't found food. The stranger brought over some bread and Link and Tatl wolfed it down. "Say, what is your name?" Link asked as he chewed on the bread with his mouth open.

"My name is Sakon, I moved out here about a year ago when my father and I fought. In a way I'm happy here…for one I live by my rules, and two I live in an area where my only concern is against unseen Garos, other then that it is nice. While you're awake do you want to see something nice?" Link and Tatl nodded their heads and Sakon led them through a maze until at last their eyes beheld the sun mask. "I bought the mask from the Curiosity shop, it cost me a fortune…but there on that pedestal it is mine."

"Yeah…it is pretty," Link said with a yawn. Sakon led the two to the sleeping chamber and watched as they nodded off into the night. Before Sakon left he opened a hidden door and staring at him with fiery eyes was Epona.

"Do not fret for your master, by morning I will release you and your master. It'll be your job to get him back to Clock Town, ok?" The horse cocked its head and Sakon hit a panel closing the door. Skipping out the cave he closed the boulder like door and made his way into Clock Town. It was midnight and most of Clock Town's latest shops were opening up. Sakon's next target was the Mayor's office. The secretary at the desk paid no attention to him and he went into the office.

"What the…Sakon I thought I banned you from here?" Sakon ignored the Mayor and went to his bookcase where he found a rare book. Flipping a few pages would seem boring, but Sakon knew that in every book there was a treasure…and that was a key. Holding the key up Sakon went to the safe and pulled out the hidden loot.

"I must say I'm disappointed in you Mayor, by now one of your guards would escort me out…but apparently tonight I will do that honor." So; Sakon escaped back to his cave and as promised released the boy, fairy, and horse. Epona rode on for hours with the sleeping burden of the hero of time. On the morning of the third day Link awoke in his bed in the Stock Pot Inn. He never remembered walking, nor the sound of Epona's hooves, so he sat there puzzled as usual.

"Mr. Link may I…ah come in?" Link rushed to the door and unlocked it to allow Anju in. she walked over to his bed and sat down, so he sat beside her. "I am sorry to disturb you…but our little encounter yesterday is still in my mind. I spent the night thinking about Kafei…and our wedding. But that kiss you gave me…well I liked it." Link blushed slightly and then he felt her arms around him and the next second they were making out. Her lips pressed against his firmly and he slid his tongue into her mouth. When Anju pulled away she was frazzled, and Link just lay there trying to control his breathing. "Would you like to go to the Festival of Time?"

"With you…as…as a couple?" This time Anju blushed and Link felt his heart flutter with joy. But then the room shook and Link realized their predicament. Tonight he had to return to the 1st day…and everything he had done with Anju would be erased. "Yeah…but I have an offer to make," he said with tears in his blue eyes, "if I go with you…will you meet me in the Clock Tower at midnight?" Anju grinned and gave him a soft kiss before leaving.

"Nice going Romeo…care to explain to me how you're going to live to see tomorrow?" Link turned away from Tatl crushed, tonight he'd play the song of time in front of Anju…then it'd be over. But the young hero hadn't given up hope; somehow, someway he'd make things work out. After all after tonight he started out fresh with 3 new days to win Anju back.


	4. Chapter 4 Longing for those 3 days

Anju and Kafei 4

**Authors note: **There may have been some confusion about the last chapter, if not then you don't need to read this. Link plans on playing the song of time for Anju, fact is there are only a few characters not affected by the song of time; they are: Link, Tatl, the happy mask salesman, and as for Anju…her fate is like the other residents of Clock Town. This chapter has many events happening; it is the third day and can love survive over time? I don't know, a simple answer from a simple guy (simple…maybe, unlike the hero of time carrying the world around on his shoulders). Remember the Bomber's gang? Well I gave them names, so if you find it confusing…just remember Jim is the leader, the rest I blame their mom for their names (or I can accept some blame). Read and review and sorry for this long author's note, it won't happen again.

**CH.4: Longing for those 3 days**

The Festival of Time was held during the third day and everyone in town was buying fireworks and it was also when the Clock Tower rose to its full height. After Anju had left Link, the young hero had to get his mind off midnight and focus on some fun. He found Jim of the Bomber's gang and together they went around helping those in need of help. The construction guys needed help steadying a ladder so Tim and Sim helped. The mayor needed help advertising the Festival of Time so Rim and Zim sped about town sticking posters everywhere. The Stock Pot Inn got very crowded and Link and Jim took turns cleaning rooms. "You know Link I know you and Anju have been seeing each other, but must we really make beds and dust the room?"

"Well Jim, Anju can be a tad forgetful and with her down there running the desk she won't have time to get up here. Besides that your group is for helping those who need help, and isn't Anju in dire need of help?" Jim went to the bed and grumbled under his breath about Link until Link heard him, then they wrestled. They rolled around the floor kicking up dust and Jim kicked Link causing the hero to scream. After another 5 minutes of hitting the two slumped onto the floor. "Happy now-?"

"No…just so you know we made another mess," Jim said indicating the dust they swept under the rug. Link slapped his head and after much convincing got Jim to help him reclean the room. Jim left Link as soon as they were done which left the hero more free time till midnight. Stumbling into the kitchen he was grabbed by Anju and the two kissed each other with a fiery passion. Then they heard the annoying bell at the front counter.

"Sorry Link…even if you're so irresistible…the call of duty can never be stopped." He slapped her butt playfully then left the kitchen (bored and still hungry from Anju's kisses). That was when he heard giggling coming from his room. Link tip toed to his door and his Hylian ears picked up the sound of fairy wings. He then leaned on the door and it slid open sending him onto his shoulder roughly. Tatl stopped giggling and the other fairy seemed alarmed to see him.

"Tatl maybe we should meet another time," the fairy said giving her an apologetic look. Link looked up from his position on the floor and recognized the fairy as Tael, Tatl's sister!

"Oh forgive me Tatl…I had no idea we had…a guest," Link said rising to his feet with a genuine smile, "please don't mind me…I was just getting my…wallet so I could play some games before the Festival of Time. Oh I hope you come…maybe you can bring a friend…ah see you Tatl." Link got his wallet, which had nothing in it and with a bow rushed out.

"Tael I'm so glad to see you…but at the same time why come see me now? Link is going to play the song of time at midnight and anything said here will be forgotten. By the way how is the skull kid these days?" Tael smiled and Tatl grinned.

"Well…not as good as before this moon business," she said with a frown, "he keeps talking about crushing Termina and how he is beating Link without so much as a scratch. Though there was that bubble incident…but I lose track of events now a days. By the way has your clueless partner gotten any closer to saving Termina?"

"Well…he is currently in the fourth dungeon…I believe that is somewhere in the canyons. 3 of the giants have been awakened, so we've got one more to go. But we hit a road bump…he fell in-."

"The hero of time is in love! Can't he wait till after he has saved everyone and retrieved all 24 masks?" Tatl gave her sister a shrug and the other fairy flew around in a fury. Tatl stopped her and gave her sister as tight a hug as she could manage.

"I promise we'll meet again, though by tomorrow it'll be day 1 and you'll be with the skull kid. Take care Tael and promise me…oh forget it." Tael dashed out the door and Tatl sobbed for the thirteenth time in over a three day span. To go through three days and see no change, she really understood Link then and felt guilt over saying rotten things to him. He had a fairy missing…maybe she could help search for her. With an idea of where to look in her mind she sped out the opened door.

Link walked about Clock Town aimlessly until he met the Postman. Link knew if he helped him he'd get the Postman's hat and complete his entry in the Bomber's notebook, fact is he had done the objective already, but just then an idea popped into his head. Link waited in West Clock Town where the Postman started out his daily run. When the Postman passed him Link casually brought out a piece of paper and the Postman jogged in place. "Look Mr. Postman…how about we have a little race?"

"I'm sorry but I am currently on the job…but since I am here…where to?" Link explained that the race would start by the bank go into South Clock Town, into East Clock Town, and end in North Clock Town. The Postman was intrigued and got a few stretches out of the way before getting into a racing position.

"Get ready…get set…get ready to go!" Link ran forward with his own letters to deliver and rounded the corner popping the letter in. The Postman kept a steady pace and made sure his letter smoothly got in before jogging down the stairs. Link ran as fast as his small legs could carry him and with a side flip he slipped the letter in landing in a crouch. The Postman followed at his own pace still.

"Man, that is one fast kid," the Postman said as he entered South Clock Town. The Postman had never wanted the job, but he was stuck there. The job took too much out of him and he wanted to see the world. The boy he raced wore a tunic of green and carried a shield of unknown origin, could he be from another town not in Termina?

"Just…two more…places to go," Link huffed as he went into East Clock Town. He ached in his shoes, his back was hurt from the shield, and his tunic smelled of sweat. With an extra dash he slipped the letter in fully aware the Postman was behind him. Running (more like limping) up the stairs he made it to North Clock Town where Jim was currently trying to pop a balloon. The final mail box was ahead and with a leap…slid it down just as the Postman reached it. "There…I…win…"

"You…sure…did…" The Postman wiped his head with his hand and lay on his back. Link was laying face first in the dirt and he felt the earth shake. By now the Postman had recovered…but before he did he lay a sparkly object next to the Hylian's hand. "Guy in the Clock Tower wanted you to have it. He said it was for your efforts…what ever that means."

"Thanks…I think," Link said. So Link got up and with his body standing straight up he headed to the Stock Pot Inn.

"Hey Jessie have you seen a blue fairy named Navi?" Jessie was a friend of Tatl's with a shimmering pink dress and flowing pink hair. After leaving the Stock Pot Inn Tatl went to a forest, what was different about the forest was it was blue and looked like it had a frosty season. "Hey Jessie-?"

"What…oh you wanted me to show you where Navi is, sure I can…but why?" Jessie was older then Tatl and was Navi's best friend, so her cautions were understood. Gandorf may have been sealed away, but his dark forces were still stretching out across space and time.

"Look if I remember the story it goes along the lines of a fairy less boy receiving a fairy upon a summoning by a big talking tree. Then they travel together forming a friendship, after their journey was done she felt she wasn't needed anymore, and that's where you come in." Jessie pulled at the hem of her dress then gave Tatl a perplexed look.

"Fine…if you must know she is here. Navi felt tired, I mean who wouldn't be after being affected by time travel. Your sister knows about this right?" Tatl rubbed her arms nervously and Jessie blinked several times to see if what she really saw was a friend of Navi. "Well…Navi is in the springs currently; I better go too…just so you don't scare her."

"Yeah…I'm really ugly when I travel," Tatl said. The two flew into a hole and several intersections that crisscrossed until they made it to the springs. Navi had blue hair trailing down her bare back and her body seemed bruised over the years. "Hey Navi…it's me Tatl!" Navi looked up with her cool blue eyes and a smile spread across her lips.

"Jessie…did you come to join me or are you here to introduce me to my friend Tatl?" Jessie blushed and told her about Tatl's current dilemma to which Navi listened with careful thought. "So Link traveled all this way to find me, but got distracted by Clock Town's 3 day curse? So the skull kid is up to mischief, that is so unlike him. Saria lived in the Lost Woods (even before being a sage) and had made many friends; the skull kids were a few of them. They once lived in Hyrule, but after getting lost in the woods they…well settled down. Link himself made some friends, it's my opinion to save the skull kid Link must collect the remaining masks and on the third day confront him. Tatl how many giants remain asleep?"

"Only one…but how does this help?" Navi got out of the water and Tatl looked at the body of a goddess, she shook her head and noticed the bruises on her legs. Navi noticed her and gave her a sad smile.

"Not all faeries are nice…they are jealous that I helped the hero of time. Jessie here helps me out; she's been my moral support…and my close friend. When all is done I will see Link, but for now he must save Termina." Jessie handed her a robe and she took it affectionately. Tatl said nothing about the relationship, and chose instead to rush back to Clock Town.

It was 30 minutes till midnight and Link and Anju were on the Clock Tower platform. Fireworks were entertaining the audience and Anju was captivated by the display. Link said nothing, he just had his arms around her waist and since his height was an issue he ignored the fact that his head was barely over her butt. "Oh Link, I wish this moment could last forever."

"I do too Anju…oh how I wish for it…" He released his grip and sat on the edge trying to keep his tears in. Life had given him many harsh lessons; this one scared him the most. Not only were they ages apart, thought he didn't know her age; fact was he…loved her. To what end would he go to be with her?

"Ok people of Clock Town, the moment you have been waiting for…has come at last!" The Mayor said standing above his loyal voters. "Clock Tower…show us your true height and give us our moment to celebrate!"

"Oh my gosh…Anju we have to hurry!" The clock hit midnight and the Clock Tower began to rise. Grabbing her hand he stumbled up the stairs and there up in the sky it seemed the moon was already falling. "Listen Anju, these last 3 days have meant the world to me. I love the way you greet everyone, I love how you apologize every time you knee me when we make out, and I love you for being here…with me tonight. So I got a tune to play, don't say a word until it's over, ok?"

"My love I'll do anything for you," she said with a wink. So Link put the Ocarina to his lips and staring into her eyes he played the song of time. When he was done he heard the three words, then the moon crashed into Clock Town.


	5. Chapter 5 Kafei, Sakon, Link

**Authors Note: **Well I'm back. Yeah it has been a long time, but college isn't a piece of cake, though it is tempting to get one. Thanks to the reviewers and readers of my story, your dedication has brought me back. So with no further ado and don't forget to review, here we go…again.

**CH.5: Kafei, Sakon, Link**

It was day 1 at about 7:00 a.m. in the morning. A young boy with purple hair awakes feeling the pang of hunger enter his body. His name is Kafei, and though people mistaken him for a young boy…he was once an adult. Kafei and his fiancé Anju had a wedding planned, but a curse by a witch sent him to that of a feeble child's body. When this event occurred Kafei hid himself from Anju, the rare appearances he made were few; when he did he wore a Keaton mask and checked the mail box. "Another day with an empty promise," he would say under his breath before heading into the laundry mat where he lived. His only friend was an older man named Ernie. Ernie also knew Kafei was an adult.

"Still no luck eh Kafei?" Ernie was pulling out some items and gave his friend a warm smile, "you know…perhaps she was busy today…maybe she had an overload of business. The Stock Pot Inn can be hectic," Ernie added while adding a few odd items onto the desk. Kafei took off his mask and decided to lay there.

"Ernie…my mask is gone…the one I intended to give to Anju on our wedding day. I have my leads on who may have taken it, but they could be wrong." Ernie sat on a crate and gave his friend a sad smile.

Sakon woke up feeling new and ready to begin a new day of thievery and wealth. His target today was an old lady who ran a profitable shop. Several of his attempts were sour due mainly to his clumsiness or lack of stealth. Today he planned to do it right…with no slip up…considering Ernie was only nice the first few times. Sakon had first met Ernie when he caught sight of him pick pocketing a wealthy guard. The two hit it off with a deal that would make both of them rich. Sakon smirked to himself as he let bright orange, purple, and gold rupees fall out of his wallet. "Money for the taking," Sakon sang out.

"It should be the other way around Sakon," a business like voice said. Sakon spun on his heels and stared down at a Deku scrub holding a pen and paper. "Now let me see…is it that month already where you pay me for your…nice little home?"

"Ah…yeah…I believe it is," Sakon said eyeing his very precious and hard earned rupees. Yet the business Deku scrub did own a large amount of land, including the rock where Sakon lived. Sakon gave the rupees over and now stared in gloom at his once precious empire…now a pile of crap. "So…we're even?"

"For now Sakon…but just remember this…I'm just around the corner." Sakon waited till the Deku scrub left his home before he yelled and stomped around. His main concern was to focus on his night theft…so he could hopefully make a living. With all this in mind he left his cave at a brisk jog hoping night would hide his tracks.

It was day 1 and Link again raced into the Stock Pot Inn grabbing the room key. After he unlocked his door and opened the chest containing 100 rupees he went to his bed and plopped down. That night he had played the song of time; he tried his hardest to hold in his tears, and he could've sworn he saw Anju's memories fade away. What disappointed him was the fact that Kafei stayed in there. He had three fresh days…this time things would go differently. Link used Kafei's mask to get to meet Anju at night, then he got a letter. It was reaching noon and as Link slipped the letter in he waited for the Postman. "Tatl…I have given this much thought…and I think it's time I tell Kafei about-."

"Link this is a disaster in the making," Tatl said waving her arms about, "you can ruin love…just so you can get what you want. The hero of time must help those in need of help…or have your forgotten that you long-."

"Hey…before we even go there, I have never felt this feeling before. I hate…well I hate the fact that everyone I help gets what they want…what about me? You call me selfish, well how am I huh? Saria was my best friend, we could've been a couple…but I was the only one to age. Malon, the sweet farm girl I met, it wasn't meant to be after I became the bearer of the ocarina and my responsibility was bound to time. Ruto, did you know we were engaged? The sweet Zora Princess, well not really, the fact that our species was different was one barricade…the other was I'd be stuck in one place. And Zelda, what would happen if we had kids…who'd be the next Link? What about Zelda? So you see Tatl…I'm not selfish," Link said.

"These are all convincing theories Link…but have you ever given thought of giving up the journey? Once you save Termina, what if you can't go back? Will you choose Hyrule…or Termina?" Link shrugged and looked around the corner to see the Postman, but today instead of a slow jog he was sprinting! Link got in a running stance and as the Postman grabbed the letter he followed.

"Tatl…you do give me reason to think…and for this I have to say…I'll get back to you on that…" They made it to the Laundry mat and Link didn't slow his run. The Postman was leaving and as Kafei turned the handle Link lunged at him and pulled him back. "Hey…sorry to intrude but you are Kafei…am I right?" The purple haired boy wore a Keaton mask, but his muscles tensioned and Link realized he hit a nerve.

"Did-Did Ernie tell you my name?" The boy asked in both surprise and curiosity. The boy's tunic was green, and the fact he wore a sheath was evidence enough he was an outsider. Kafei got up, and slowly took off his mask to show his red brown eyes. "If Ernie trusts you…then I do too."

"Well…after I tell you this we'll see," Link replied cautiously. "Look…my name is Link…and as you've noticed I do not come from Clock Town…nor anywhere in Termina. I come from the distant land called Hyrule. There I was raised as a Kokiri, but I guess my growth spurt shed that lie. I am a Hylian, born in the castles of Hyrule…and raised in Hyrule's forest."

"So…why did you tackle me? And you left out a gap of your life…like how you ended up here?" Kafei led Link to the tiny bridge and there they stood for most of the day.

"When I was a Kokiri I was summoned by the Great Deku tree to help get rid of an infestation. Upon proving my courage I went with my fairy Navi to retrieve the other two Spiritual stones. To cut a very long story to its shortest…I saved Hyrule and headed out to find a friend. So…here I am." Link watched Kafei's emotions during his whole life story (excluding Gandorf and the fact that Termina had three days worth of living to do).

"Well…thanks for the entertaining story…now I am going to leave you and forget about this little intrusion," Kafei said inching towards the door.

"Wait just a second," Links said with desperation in his voice, "I…ah…well…I love Anju!!" Kafei let go of the doorknob and turned around with fiery eyes and his lips were turning into a frown. "It first happened three days ago…which brings me to why I'm still here. I carry in my possession the Ocarina of Time, with it I can go forward and backward in time. I made a move on Anju…and we got involved with one another. Fact is…the moon above Termina, primarily above Clock Town, can only stay up for 3 days. In that time I must help the Happy Mask Salesman, and awaken some sleeping giants so I can confront the Skull Kid. I am so sorry for-."

"You…love Anju?! Anju, she swore she loved me only…and now I find out she's been unfaithful!?" Kafei charged at Link and knocked him flat on his back, Link couldn't raise his weapon in defense, so he kicked Kafei's stomach. "Anju and I were going to wed…but look at me! I'm as pathetic as you, and I don't even have my wedding present I promised Anju. You are disgusting for hitting on an older woman…for that you must die!"

"Look Kafei, only one of us is armed, and I am truly sorry for revealing my feelings about Anju…but fact is if I leave…I can't come back. I have grown tired of traveling…and for once I want to live in peace. So if it comes to a competition for Anju's affection, let the better hero win!"


	6. Chapter 6 A concert of epic proportions

**Authors note: **Hello good people of Hyrule, I am back. The Hero of Time has just challenged Kafei to a race for Anju's affection. I hope you have been kept busy by reading the story, or reviewing; which by the way, thanks. Here is ch.6 and thanks to you reviewers this story has 10 reviews. Anyway, on with the competition.

**CH.6: A concert of epic proportions**

Link awoke the next morning feeling stuffy, getting up into a sitting position made him feel like he was thrown off Epona's back. "Tatl…I don't feel well-."

"Oh so now you catch a cold…right on the day of the competition too," Tatl hovered in the air and her usual purple aura was filled with red. "Has it ever occurred to you that this whole affair with Anju night and day is giving you a cold?"

"Maybe…but if I don't keep up the same routine…she'll forget about me," Link swung his legs over the bed and held his head. "Ohhh, my head feels heavy-."

"Ugh, you are so helpless Link!" Tatl fluttered over to the cabinet and pulled out an aspirin bottle. "Your 10 years old and carrying the weight of a whole town on your shoulders, don't you think it's time you moved on?"

"Tatl…not now," Link got up and proceeded to take the bottle from Tatl, but the fairy flew over his head and kicked him in the back of the head. "Ouch…that hurt-."

"Look at you, you're not even in any condition to grab this aspirin bottle out of my hand," Tatl said in a lecturing tone, "how do you expect to win a race against Kafei?"

"I can run…look," Link demonstrated by kneeling down on the carpet, then with a start he ran to the door…just as it was opening. "Look Tatl…pretty fairies…"

"Mr. Link your breakfast is…oh my…are you ok?" Anju was holding a tray containing some toast and eggs and as she swung the door open she watched as Link fell face first onto the ground. "Um Link…say something…anything!"

"And you call yourself the hero of time," Tatl shook her head and flew down to the now unconscious hero of time. "Link…your lady friend is asking for your hand in marriage-."

"I-I'm up…when do we-?" Link looked up through his blond bangs and saw the caring blue eyes of Anju. "Oh hey Anju, is it me or are there two of you?"

"I am so sorry Mr. Link," Anju's face was scrunched up in sadness, "I just happen to run on regular based schedule, since its early in the morning I thought you'd still-."

"Anju…you don't have to apologize for everything. What I have is simply a little bump, that's all." Link smiled as he saw relief flood Anju's face and could feel his pain slowly ease itself out of his tired body. "I was wondering if you were going to attend the concert today," Link said, his hope of her being in the audience making him nervous.

"Oh…I'm sorry Link," Anju got to her feet and looked out the door, her concern for her schedule making her lose track of where she was. "The inn is always so busy, now if you don't mind I'm behind schedule and the Gorman group needs their eggs."

"Alright Anju…take care," Link watched Anju leave the room and rubbed his head furiously. "Ah…who am I kidding Tatl, how am I going to win the affection of the woman who can't even remember me after 3 days."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Tatl said aloud and dropped the aspirin bottle on top of Link's head. Link growled and then grimaced as the bump on his head seemed to grow in length. "Link…win the race and…and win Anju back."

"Hey Tatl, if I wasn't in pain right now…I'd give you a hug," Link opened the aspirin bottle and took a few, and then he drank some water. "So, have you found out what Kafei is doing for the concert?"

"Actually," Tatl rubbed the back of her neck and flew to the bed, "he managed to get the sister duo Romani and Cremia."

"You mean to tell me he got the rancher girls? Hmmm, sure Romani can sing, but Cremia doesn't have vocal talent at all. I can fare well, but what will Kafei add to this concert?"

"Link, that isn't very nice," Tatl gave the hero of time a mean look before finally turning to face him, "before Kafei was turned, he happened to play a mean flute."

"Ok, so Romani is the lead vocalist, Kafei plays the flute, and Cremia will be the dancer. To beat this trio I'll need a very upbeat band, someone who'll rouse the audience up and give them a tap dancing melody to hum to." Link tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well…you were once Mikau, you know the famed Zora guitarist of the Indigo-Go's. Maybe you can enlist the help of your former teammates, you know, I think that Lulu still has the hots for you-."

"I-I don't know what you're saying," Link blushed and that caused Tatl to start to giggle. "Alright so it was one kiss after the big show, she was just showing her gratitude-."

"Gee Link I would've settled for a simple excuse, but a full blown out explanation, really shows you care." Tatl flew past Link and made sure the coast was clear before gesturing to the door. "C'mon, we haven't got much time before the concert."

"R-Right, wouldn't want Kafei to win now huh?" Link rolled into the hallway and with a carefully timed run he ran down the stairs and past the front desk. Clock Town was quiet a busy town; unaware of the young hero; who should've been heading to the canyons to awaken the last giant, instead racing for the affection of the forgetful Anju.

"Link, it's that way remember?" Tatl steered the young Hylian towards the Eastern part of Clock Town and once outside let the Hylian catch his breath. "Boy your out of shape, when was the last time you actually did some running?"

"N-Not sure about that," Link then gave it more thought before responding, "though I do remember racing the Postman during the letter delivery. Other then racing him my workout consists of carrying around a huge Hylian shield and a golden sword."

"You know, the Skull kid was a better talker then you, at least he didn't complain about a simple task as carrying a shield or sword," she said staring out at the fields.

"Oh I'm sure he complained about other things," Link said, Tatl merely gave him a glare before tapping her foot in the air. "Oh right, only way to get to beach is by Epona." Link pulled out the ocarina and covered up a few holes and blew softly into it.

"Ok let's get going," Tatl said, her patience was wavering and it began to grow more heated as Link took his time feeding Epona a carrot. "Hey we're on a timed schedule here-."

"Tatl, remind me when this is all over to stuff you in sock and take you to the beaver's pond, I'm sure they would love sending you down the waterfall-."

"Argh, will we just go already!?" Tatl kicked Epona's butt and the horse's eyes flared. Link had barely gotten onto her back before she galloped towards the gate. Link held onto her hair and closed his eyes as the wild horse leaped over spiked gates onto the sandy surface of the beach. "Now there Epona, are you alright?"

"Tatl…if I weren't in a near death crisis, I'd…" Link let go of Epona's hair and fell onto the sand. His heart was hammering wildly away in his ribcage and his eyes were shot open. His hands were cold and his mouth was dry. Realizing he had a mission to do he seized the Zora mask from his pack and shoved it onto his face. Weird barb like thorns shot into his face and he reached up to the mask's side in agony. He screamed (rather like a child going through puberty) and when he opened his eyes he was the Zora Mikau.

"Now on to the Zora concert hall," Tatl led the way and waited every few second for the slow running Zora behind her. "Would it be easier if we swam there?"

"Would it be easier if you drowned now and save me the trouble of doing it later?" Tatl opened her mouth in horror and with a mad beat from her wings began to trail ahead of Mikau. "Now, onwards I go the feel of the guitar strings are in my fingers and the weight of the guitar on my back. Rock is the key to happiness, or so I'm told."

"Well hello Mikau, I see you're late for rehearsal again," Japas, the bassist of the band, was a dear friend of Mikau. As he walked up to Mikau he seemed to regard him with curiosity. "This is a little far away from home, is it not?"

"Oh bro, I was just mixin it with the other sea creatures," Link tried imitating the rockish tone of Japas, and got partially there. Japas seemed to not really notice as he started walking away.

"Well, anyway Evan is waiting for us down in the concert hall, he clearly needs to take some chill pills now and then," Japas continued walking ahead and Link followed in his stead. "You sure you're ok man, cause it seriously sounds like you have the cold-."

"What…you actually think that I the great and mighty guitarist Mikau caught a cold? I think you're the one that needs chill pills dude," Japas shrugged his blue shoulders and proceeded into the depths of the water.

"You know over the course of the days Lulu has been acting strange, during rehearsal she'll excuse herself from singing. I tell ya if she has a cold, then Toto will have a fit." Link was lost in thought and pretended to listen as he tried to remember how to swim.

"Link…remember all the things we did in the previous three days?" Link nodded his head as he kicked his powerful Zora legs against the current. "Well, it appears Lulu has lost her voice, so that means we're going to have to beat Gyorg again."

"And you could've told me this…like when we were on land!" They arrived in the Zora halls and there seemed to be much commotion on the stage. "Tatl we have to get to the Great Bay Temple before the rehearsal begins, more importantly I need a distraction."

"Hey Mikau, you really seem to be losing it, are you sure you don't need to lie down a bit?"

"Actually Japas, if it's alright with you…I'd like to go check on Lulu. You know, to see if her voice has improved," Link waited for this to register in Japas's mind; once it did the Zora seemed to not mind.

"Ok bro, I'll delay the rehearsal for another 15 minutes. Just make sure you and Lulu are ready by then ok?"

"No sweat, catch you in 15." Link gave Tatl a relieved look then walked out to the back where Lulu was. The Zora pop vocalist was lost in the rolling waves of the ocean, her top two eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together. "Time to Rock!"

"Oh just get on with it already!" Link strummed a few strings, feeling the waves of the notes in his fingers, and then he began to get into it. The song brought forth the huge Sea Turtle and Link transformed back into his Hylian self then shot himself up.

"Let's make this fast old friend," Links said to the turtle. The ride was quick and once Link got off he rushed into the main hall where the main circle glowed white. Stepping into it he was transported to the boss arena where the Gyorg paced about awaiting a rematch.

"Hahaha, the hero returns for another beating, bring it on!" Link turned into Mikau and began his mashing of the electrical fish (and after a strenuous match) succeeded. "Argh…this is not the end-."

"I heard a villain spat a ridiculous line like that once, and do you know where he rests? He happens to rest in a comfy prison in the Temple of Time. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important affairs to handle them serving your butt on a platter."

"Wow, I must say that cuts to the core Link," Tatl said impressed. The two arrived by magical transport to the concert hall and Lulu was smiling when they came.

"Mikau…I have my voice back!" The Zora female walked forward and gave him kiss on the cheek, to which Link blushed slightly. "So it seems Toto is late for our rehearsal, Mikau do you have any idea where our gig is this month?"

"Y-Yeah, it so happens I do. The place called Clock Town is having an annual festival, it so happens I got us a gig there. Evan, what's our musical number?"

"Well, it is quiet a pick or choose matter, but from our recent jam sessions…my best choice would be the "Wounded Sea". Tijo here plans to play a soft beat to it, Japas will play a strong melody, Lulu will sing soft but rockish, and you Mikau…do a duet-."

"W-Whoa…hold the oysters Evan," Link approached Evan and pulled him aside for a bit, "I have never done a duet before…can't we work around it-?"

"Mikau…it's not like your doing a duet with Tijo," Evan said clearly disgusted by Mikau's objection, "besides that I'd thought you wanted to sing with Lulu, I mean those eggs are yours right?"

"Uh…yeah, but what does that have to do with a duet?" Evan shrugged his shoulders and put his finned hand on Mikau's shoulder.

"Listen Mikau…when one has a connection as deep as you and Lulu, there's bound to be an unlimited amount of vocal range there. Trust me on this, I happen to have been in the business for ages, and believe me, it brings out the best applause ever."

"Sure Evan, we'll go with the duet." Link felt his throat tighten; primarily because he was performing as Mikau, not as Link. And there was no way for Kafei to know that he was actually performing. He needed a way to get Link into the show. "Oh my head…I think it's serious," Link fainted and opened his eyes to see the Zora band members around him.

"Mikau…are you alright?" Lulu was by his side and her face was so close to his that he could smell her…rather odd minty breath.

"I think I have a cold…sorry Evan I guess a duet is out of the picture," he faked another cough and this brought worry to the main songwriter.

"This is so wrong," Evan placed a finned hand on his head, his features were ones related to confusion and fear. "How are we to perform without this duet?"

"Evan I know someone who might be able to help," Mikau accepted Lulu's offered hand and got up. He gave a sidelong glance at Tatl before continuing, "there's this ocarina playing kid in green clothes named Link. I hear he plays a mean tune-."

"Ok, so you want us to find some kid in a green tunic…in 5 minutes? I'm sorry to say this Mikau, but the cold has by now gotten to your head. "If he were a sea mammal we'd be able to fish him out in a flash, but a land creature…that's impossible."

"Nonsense Evan, me and this kid happen to be good friends. He helped me rescue Lulu's eggs from the dreaded Gerudo pirates. In fact, I know where the kid lives. Will you at least trust me to do this, I mean after catching a cold and all on our performance-."

"Fine go," Evan got pats on the back by the band but he still had his attention on his sick guitarist, "but make sure he's the real deal, I don't want no newbie, got it?"

"Hey, it's cool," Mikau gave the band a wave before diving into the waters and out to the surface. After catching his breath in the fresh open air Mikau found a dry patch of land. Climbing onto the island he pulled off the mask of Mikau and became Link.

"This is all nice and all, but do you have any idea how to play this song on your ocarina? I mean you have had no practice what so ever and you're not exactly a Mikau-."

"Tatl, during the performance I want you to do just one thing…shut up!" Link dove into the water and held his breath for the amounted time before emerging in the Zora's concert hall. "Well…shall we be heading out now?"

"Aren't you a little short to be a famous musician?" Evan was staring at the dripping wet figure of Link and he seemed skeptical still about Mikau's choice of replacement. "If we had time I'd drill you nonstop, but right now we're in a hurry."

"No sweat…c'mon follow me," Link shook his head and let the water out of his ear, then with another held breath embraced the cold water. The other Zoras followed him and after a long and tiring swim they made it to the beach. "It's not that far now-."

"Ugh the air smells funny," Tijo commented as he dragged his drums behind him. Link smiled and gave Lulu one too, she merely gave him half a smile. The trip there was quick and after finding a very long way around the gates; seeing how Zoras can't make the jump, they were in Clock Town.

"Well Link, it appears you finally showed up after all." Kafei was standing on the stage and beside him were Cremia and Romani. The sisters were wearing sparkling red dresses and Kafei was clad in purple. "And who are these wet sea creatures you brought with you?"

"We are the Indigo-Go's you snide brat," Evan said rather offended, "and if you don't mind we have a performance awaiting us, so if you and your milk gulping friends wouldn't mind getting off the stage, we shall begin."

"Go ahead, the audience already heard our song and they loved it. C'mon girls, lets clear the way for the wet behind the ears band." Kafei stepped down from the stage and looked across the square at the lone red head at the inn's door.

"Alright kid, don't let us down," Japas said as he set up his bass on the stage. Lulu took center stage and spoke into the mike experimentally. Evan took the keyboards, and Tijo dropped his drums in the back. Then Link took the right part of the stage; his ocarina already in his clammy hands.

"Now Mayor I know the moon is very close to the town, but let that not stall this festival of yours. It is a timely event and would seem rather rude of us to hold it back from our hardworking townsfolk," Toto argued as he came out of the Milk Bar with the Mayor.

"Your points are very interesting Toto, but I'm afraid there isn't much I can do now. Most of the townsfolk are spreading rumors that an uprising will begin, I seriously doubt them, but then again, it seems…"

"E-Evan…what is he doing here?" Toto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and the mayor not far behind. The townsfolk had been refreshed and as they once again put their attention on the stage they were in for a shock.

"Hello people of Clock Town," Lulu began, "today we are here to present a song that is dear to us as it is to many who feel like the waves of time are taking away a part of them. The song is called "Wounded Sea."

Time is a river, flowing through our minds

It drifts deeper, more deeper then time

It grabs our souls, binding us in a panic

We are pulled along, emotions in a rupture

But what can we do, the river sings through you

It tells you to give in, but I say to fight it

We can never forget our past, the future is our key

There are no more boundaries, the river tells me so

We are nothing but the fish, we follow the river

It makes our way…to a better way of living

Link starts playing a tune on his ocarina and is followed by Japas, the two play along each other and the audience is swayed by the gentle yet soothing tune.

But what can we do, the river sings through you

It tells you to give in, but I say to fight it

We are the fish; we flow along a planned course

What can we do, the rules can't be bent

So tonight I tell you, that whatever you do

Do not treat the other bad, because of …

Where they come from.

"Thank you," Lulu bowed her head and the audience was in an uproar of great applause and the audience was thrilled. Link knew the result already and gave the Zoras a handshake (even from Evan) before spotting the red head in the inn's doorway.

"Hey Anju…got a sec?" The innkeeper was a bit caught off guard by Link, but kept herself cool and calm. "I thought you were too busy to attend," Link said.

"Kafei's mom happens to drop by occasionally, so I let her sub. I must say Mr. Link…that your performance was interesting. By the way how long have you played that?"

"Oh…you mean the ocarina, right? Well about a year now, a friend of mine taught me how to play it back in my old home. You could say it was an orphanage for the kids without parents."

"Well it was a great performance Link," Anju retreated into the inn and Link decided it best to follow. Anju passed by Kafei's mom and paid little interest in the glares she received. Link ducked under the front desk and once out of sight went after Anju.

"Anju…wait up," Link grabbed her hand and made sure she at least looked down into his eyes. "Look, this performance…was for you. I didn't go up there for anyone else (just my ego) and besides that…you're…ah what the heck." Link rushed up the stairs and as he was about to enter his room he was stopped by a panting Anju.

"Link…no one has ever been so kind and gentle to me as you have, and to reward you…I think a kiss is in order." Anju kneeled down beside Link and pulled him to her, their lips within centimeters of each other, and then she pressed her lips against his. The kiss had passion and Anju played with his tongue a bit, Link lost balance and fell onto her.

"Anju…I love you," Link froze as the immortal words of commitment and love escaped his mouth. Anju stared up at Link, her mouth frozen in horror. "W-What I meant to say was-."

"It's quiet late Link, I think I'll say my goodnight now," Anju got up and headed into her room. As she sank onto her bed she began to giggle. "He loves me…but what about Kafei? This is so much to take in; maybe sleep will help make the decision easier."

"Ah Tatl…I may have gone too far already," Link settled onto his bed and gave the fairy a serious look. "First competition is over and I've won, but how personal is it going to get? All this for love, Tatl…aren't you going to say anything?"

"Oh so now you want me to talk, for a minute there I thought my impending doom in a sock was about to occur. But seeing your pitiful state I have but one thing to say to you, I told you so." Link pulled off his sock and grinned at the fairy, and then with one fluent move he had the sock over the fairy in minutes. "Link…let me out…Link!!"

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Well I guess Tatl got what was coming to her in the end. The first competition is over and Link is on the top. Next chapter I'll delve into Kafei's world and see what he is up to. Hope this chapter makes up for lost time, and I'll see you sometime in ch.7. By the way like the song, it happened to come to the top of my head, so if its offbeat, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7 Racing on foot around the town

**Authors note: **The hero has returned, I wish it were me, but instead our hero of time Link has come back from vacation. The next challenge that awaits Link will be the race around Clock Town. Thanks to the reviewers and readers, your effort to tune in and watch Link's adventure means the world. Now let us kick this story into play!

**CH.7: Racing on foot around the town**

Kafei paced back and forth in front of the North Entrance to Clock Town, his hands intertwined behind his back in irritation. "Where is that blasted thief?"

"Thief is such a harsh word you know," Sakon said with an irritable smile, "I prefer the label…thief with a purpose." Sakon jogged up to the little purple haired boy and grinned broadly. "So…I hear you lost the jamboree to the fairy boy-."

"How was I supposed to know he went and got the Indigo-Go's hmm?! He may have won round one…but he won't win again!" Kafei folded his arms and glared at Sakon.

"Oh…so I see where this is going," Sakon said catching onto Kafei's blame, "you are blaming me for losing your little song and dance routine! Listen I threatened those girls to the best of my ability…they gave it their all and lost…what more could they-?"

"I didn't want you to threaten them at all!" Kafei turned around and glared at his accomplice. "If they knew it was for the cause of love they would've gladly sung their hearts out…but no…they were singing for their lives and-."

"It is just round one Kafei," Sakon said putting a friendly arm around Kafei's shoulder, "round two is today…the hero won't know what hit him."

"You'd better…or I'll expose your identity to all of Clock Town…then you'll be living off your old robberies!" Kafei watched Sakon's fists clench and unclench and knew the thief was fighting to keep his hands off him.

"I know how you looked before you were cursed you miserable brat," Sakon spit out venomously, "I'll do my job…you can count on that!" Sakon stormed into the city and grinned as he walked. "I have that mask…as long as I have it he won't grow up."

"Hey Kafei, is this nice weather or what?" Link was leaning against the wall giving him a grand smile.

"Just how much did you hear?!" Kafei pointed an accusing finger at the hero, to which me merely shrugged his shoulders. "The next match is a race…hope you trained for it…I'd hate to see you get a cramp midway-."

"I'll have you know I've been training with the Postman," Link said shooting back at Kafei, "besides, what chance do you have in a race against me?"

"More then you'll ever know," Kafei said under his breath. The two glared at each other for some time before Kafei brushed past Link.

"I am so sick of him," Link said once the purple haired boy had left. "He isn't doing this for Anju…in fact; I'm thinking it's only to get rid of me."

"Is it that obvious?" Tatl said with a shocked look. Link glared up at the fairy then began to walk into town. "Link you can't let your feelings get the best of you, a race is a race, all you're doing is running around the town-."

"There's more to a race then running Tatl," Link said to the fairy, "haven't you ever seen a race before?" When Tatl failed to answer Link continued, "while on Lon Lon Ranch when I was racing against Ingo it was fair. Then after he found out I rode Epona he slammed the gate shut on me, the only option of escape lied in the huge gate. Both Epona and I escaped. So, you still think the race is about racing?"

"But that happened after the race," Tatl pointed out, "besides that you are on foot…what is the worse thing to occur?"

"Yeah, leave it to a fairy to say that!" Link threw his hands up in frustration and then he found himself in East Clock Town. The Stock Pot Inn was open, but instead of visit Anju he chose to visit his friend Jim.

"Well if it isn't…uh…what's your name again?" Jim was the leader of the Bomber's gang and always wore a blue cap.

"Oh…right," Link held his hand up so only Tatl could hear him, "when I played my ocarina I erased everyone's memory…including the one friend I had."

"Such is the responsibility of the hero of time," Tatl quoted, "to risk your life, to give up your free time, and to have as little friends as possible, that is how it is."

"Tatl…you need to do more in life then quote that to me!" Link turned his attention to Bomber's gang and smiled. "So…anyone want to play hide and seek?"

"Ah sorry stranger…but we already have plans," Jim then did a motion with his hand and behind the mailbox popped Kafei. "Would you like to play too?"

"Jim…I'm afraid Link will be too busy to play child games," Kafei said giving Link a mean look. "He happens to be a hero in training and shouldn't be around kids with normal lives-."

"W-What do you mean hero in training?!" Link was ready to bring out his sword, but Tatl pinched his ear causing him to lower his unsteady hand.

"The race is in an hour hero…better be ready to lose." Kafei then motioned for the Bomber's gang to follow him into West Clock Town.

"Listen Link… do you remember what I said about your emotions?" Tatl watched Link's face twitch…then ease into understanding.

"Yeah you're right…sorry for losing my cool." Link turned to the stairs into West Clock Town and began to jog up there. His legs were burning, which was good, and his heart was beating, also a good.

"Hey I'm delivering more letters…care to race me again?" The Postman was jogging by Link and with a rush he was off.

"Alright Tatl…hope you can keep up!" Link took off after the Postman with his arms swinging in the air. He was in East Clock Town then headed past the Stock Pot Inn and saw Anju in the window. He had to yell, "Anju…you coming to the race?"

"I wouldn't miss if the world was ending," she yelled back with a bright smile. As Link left he never saw Kafei staring darkly at his retreat.

"Link you do realize that in order to win you need to be ahead right?" Tatl pointed out to the love sick hero.

"Well then…I better do that now huh?" Link took it up another beat and made it to South Clock Town where he spotted the Clock Tower…and then he saw the Postman.

"Ah…so ya finally caught up eh?" The Postman watched the green tunic boy race down the ramp and with a dash was right beside him. "You sure seem confident about this race…even though you are going up against Kafei and all-."

"Kafei is just a toughie in his head, I happen to have the strength and speed from my travels around the land. Come today I'll only have one challenge left…whatever that is…"

"I hope you win…but might we finish this race before you do ya?" So the two shook on it and made it to the ramp that led to North Clock Town. Link was sweating heavily and the shield on his back made his back cry. The Postman himself was being weighed down by his mailbag. Crawling past the owl statue the two made it to the field where finally…Link had fallen face first near the mailbox.

"Tatl…how much time do I have?" Link saw Tatl fly up off to South Clock Town; while he waited he watched a small ant army parade by.

"You have 1 minute till the race," the fairy responded in close to a panic. She watched as Link struggled up onto his knees. "Wait…don't you still have a fairy in a bottle?"

"But…oh alright…I guess it is an emergency," he reluctantly pulled out the bottle and released the pink fairy. The fairy circled around him and he got up with new strength.

"Well hello there Link," Kafei said with obvious hate. "I see you're ready to lose after all. The rules are simple; get to the finish line within the time, the finish line will be in West Clock Town near the Postman's office. So Mayor care to start the race?"

"Hmm…oh yes…I suppose." The mayor held up a gun and looked at the boys making sure they were behind the line. "Ready…set…ah go I suppose."

"Eat my dust Kafei!" Link rushed ahead of Kafei and ran down the dirt road, as he passed by the townsfolk he heard their support in their cheers. "Thank you…I'll not let any of you down-."

"Link look out!" Tatl's warning wasn't heard and Link tripped over a wire. The wire was held by Zim and Tim, the two Bomber's gang members. Link fell down on the floor and hit his nose causing it to bleed. He didn't see Kafei pass by, but he heard him-.

"Apparently it's the other way around Linky," Kafei yelled over his shoulder, "next time you race make sure you tie your shoes…or better yet look before you walk."

"This not good," Link muttered as he regained his balance. The blood had a horrible taste in his mouth, but he couldn't bother to wipe it or he'd fall behind. So he ran after the cheating Kafei. The next area was East Clock Town where Kafei was just passing the Stock Pot Inn.

"Alright Bomber's gang…fire!" Link looked up…a little too late and was bombarded from above with cold water balloons. The water balloons water exploded onto Link, only problem was they were freezing in temperature.

"I so not deserve this," Link rubbed his arms against his cold body and gave Tatl a sad look. "Is West Clock Town finish?"

"Yeah…I'm afraid so…but maybe we can still win," Tatl said hopefully. Link nodded his head and raced past the Stock Pot Inn into West Clock Town.

"Alright Jim, Rim, and Sim…it's time for you guys to shine, and Sakon here will help too." Kafei raced ahead leaving the 4 guys alone.

"Link…something doesn't feel right," Tatl said wearily, "like…look out!" Link saw the flying pot just as Tatl screamed and with a roll he went under it. The next thing to come flying at him was an arrow…to which Link side flipped by.

"He cheating for sure now," Link said with his nose still bleeding, but not as badly as before. They passed the Bank and then that's when Sakon and Jim came.

"Sorry stranger…but this is for your own good," Jim jumped at Link, but to his surprise he got a kick sending him down the stairs.

"Kafei knew you'd win…that's why I'm here. I'm not much for the hero gets the girl idea, but as long as I get paid I have no complaints." Sakon pulled out a bomb…and that's when Link realized what was going on.

"I not come here to lose…I come to win for my love….Kafei is a jealous, cheating, little twerp. If I do lose…I come back with a vengeance-."

"Well…we'll see about that!" Sakon released the bomb and jumped back as it exploded. He waited for the cloud of smoke to settle down…as it did he saw Link crouched down where he stood. "W-What…how did you survive the blast?"

"Your aim is horrible…that's how," Link replied smartly. Pushing past Sakon he made it to the final step…and to his disbelief he saw Kafei jumping up and down in joy.

"Ha…apparently you lost this time hero!" Link fell to his knees, but instead of cry in pain, or shiver uncontrollably…he simply glared up at Kafei.

"Ok Kafei…you won…but I won't lose to you come the following race," Link rose to his feet and walked up to Kafei. Kafei began to back away, but Link's blue eyes froze him to his spot. "So…what is our final obstacle to get Anju?"

"The final obstacle…is to sneak into Sakon's hideout and retrieve the sun mask," Kafei said. Link stood there, complete disbelief flickering in his eyes. Link knew this well, and he knew that this was on the final day…judgment day. It all came down to this, would he succeed and win Anju…or lose and leave forever…it was now or never…

"Fine…but let me warn you," Link told him, "I am going to win Anju…and see you spend your life as a kid forever!"

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Whoa…how many people saw that coming? Will these feelings get the best of Link? The story is drawing to its end and the final challenge is afoot. Read and Review as I work on the final chapters.


	8. Chapter 8 Thief in green final lap

**Authors note: **I took a break from writing to get my bearings, that and school crept up on me. Point is I'm back to finish this story, the first of many that need justice on my end. Last time we saw Link, he was glaring at Kafei, ready to put him in his place and win the heart of the woman he loves, even though she is older. The objective is to sneak into Sakon's hide out and retrieve the illustrious sun mask, one that will ensure one adulthood, or ensure one a true home. The race is on…and the finale of the story. Enjoy

**CH.8: **Thief in Green-final lap

Link spent his final few hours on a wooden extension of a platform, the one he had landed on so many nights before as a Deku Scrub. Swinging his 10 yr old legs about he looked up at the moon, the malice shown was looming, and he wondered if what he was doing was right. The town was in danger, by now he could've used the Ocarina of Time, first given to him by Princess Zelda, and erased all the happenings, Kafei would like that he was sure. Still, he pined for Anju, unlike any other woman in Hyrule, she had a certain class, and her forgetfulness was cute. Hearing a noise behind his hand instinctively reached for the hilt of his golden sword, though as soon as the short red hair came into view, he loosened his hold, wearing an apologizing smile. "Sorry, thought you were Kafei."

"I understand Link, a lot is at stake, and you figured he would get rid of the competition," Anju smoothed out her long skirt and kept her hands there. "Link, do you really intend to keep Kafei a child?"

"Well yeah, he deserves it. I also think Sakon had something to do with Kafei's win yesterday, and if that is true, that race tomorrow might be rigged. Don't tell me you actually love him…still?"

"Link, it is hard to get over feelings for someone, no matter what age they are. Kafei was my first and probably only love. To make a transition to accept you into my life…will take some time, as I'm sure you have plenty of. Link…I'm scared." Anju looked up at the moon, her blue eyes watering slightly, the thought of Link leaving her left her heart in disarray.

"Anju, I've been through a lot," Link began, "I've fought a dragon, swam to the depths of a lake and fought to save my lungs, under my belt I have faced terrors in the dark you wouldn't want me to mention if it will save you nightmares. The day of the race, I have no regrets, I have no fears, do you know why?"

Anju shook her head, stealing a look down at her shoes. There was so much to be lost during this race, stuff that would make her cry, for the right and wrong reason. Should Kafei be confined to a child's body, would he accept it? What if he won during the race, would she live a life of loving a young man far away, leaving Kafei torn to shreds? She was in her twenties, she just wanted one man in her life.

"You'll be in my heart," Link rose up and took hold of her hands, his blue eyes taking in the pain and indecision lying in hers. "The world will always be in trouble, and I can't be responsible for saving it all the time, I have to make a stand, I need a place I can call home. I'm fighting for both of us come the big day."

Anju felt a slight blush crush her cheeks and her mouth was dry. This was almost too much for her, Link wanted to settle down, and that is what she wanted. It seemed too long ago since he had first walked into the inn, and now, this could be their final moment together. Anju knelt down beside Link and gave his hands a squeeze. "Link…I love you too," right now, she had made her stand.

"I know they are just thoughts out loud…but…huh?" Link was startled as he heard words that when returned were the most beautiful of all, even more so then, 'you may kiss the bride'. Link felt his heart beat faster than ever before, his hands were sweaty, and his blond hair was damp under his green hat.

"Link, you are my hero. I've been living too much in the past; hoping Kafei would have the nerves to come back to me, rather then hide like the child he is. I'm through waiting, if I'm to have a guy in my life, I'd rather he be 10 then a grown up child." Anju snuck her hands around Link's neck and kissed his lips. Holding the kiss she pressed her body against his and laid down on top of him, her love ever increasing.

Link didn't object, and whatever words he had, were stolen by Anju. Keeping his hands dormant on her back, he parted his lips to allow some air, his mind was reeling from the love and with the moon as their only witness, and this was the best night of his life. Letting a little tongue slide in, he felt her lips part, and their tongues began to play, saliva of the richest kind dancing in pleasure. After a while Anju pulled up and ran a stray hand through his hair. "Wow…that was great."

"I want you to win Link, and even if you lose, I'll come with you," Anju giggled and felt slightly intoxicated.

"Whoa, Anju, I don't want that. Yes I do want to win, but for you to give up your life, to give up the stock pot inn, it's crazy. If I lose, you won't even remember me, everything that has passed, will be lifted up with the curse of the moon. Promise me if I lose, to keep away from the top of the clock tower."

"Link, I've sworn my love to you, it is sort of hard to just say I will stay away from you. I don't want Kafei, let alone live with him and have these guilty feelings." Anju wept silently, and stood up on wobbly legs.

"Hey…don't cry," Link wiped away his own tears, feeling that as a kid, to have one remember you one second, then forget the next, it was so sad. "Listen, I know it is hard to accept, but be open for any possible outcome. I love you Anju, and seeing how this is our last night," Link said with a wink.

"Oh no mister Link," Anju took a step back and wore a daring smile, "we are waiting till you are 18, or at least 17 before that happens. If you can wait, I'll make it worth your while…like maybe sleeping in the same bed…"

"Ah…I have to live 7 years of my life again," Link pouted, "first time I admit was a shocker, having my child hood robbed from me, but this time, a comfy bed sure sounds tempting." Link placed an arm about her waist as the two of them headed inside. Once at Anju's quarters he was about to follow, but felt the door slam in his face. "Ouch, wht the biggeth deal?"

"Sorry, only winners allowed in here. Go win that race, and then we'll see about the bed offer." Anju placed her back against the door and slowly sank to the floor; her heart was fluttering like a butterfly, not to mention she was quite…hot.

"Sheesh, me nose is plusted no doubteth, me speaketh weird." Link rubbed his nose and opened the door to his room. Floating about was Tatl, his fairy companion whom seemed quite…flurried, or flustered. "Hiya…is smoothing matter?"

"You bet, Kafei just sent a letter saying he is heading out to Ikana Canyon, he is already on his way to Sakon's hide out."

"Thateth not good," Link went to fetch some clean clothes, but, he already had some on. Taking a dash out the door, he fell onto his butt.

"Do I have to do everything? The world needs to be saved, and I'm stuck with the imbecile hero. By the way, I take it that lipstick isn't yours?"

"Huh…nebermind, we need to get hoping out of here. Kafei has the lead, that not good. Furdermore, I can't speak." Link watched Tatl open the door, and then he set off down the stairs and out the front door. Coming outside on the Termina fields, he pulled out his Ocarina and called his trusted steed, yep, Epona. Brilliant mane, for such a young horse, and her brilliant black eyes shined with trust. Mounting her he held onto her white mane as the two set off for Ikana Canyon. Hopping over the gate, he would then pull out his grappling hook, reeling free off the brown back of his horse and on the ledge leading further along.

"Link, you do realize that even if you win this race, you will have to play the song of time and save the town right? I'm sorry to nag, but it is the only possible solution to this drama. So what if you lose Anju, take a fancy on an older woman when you get back to Hyrule."

"I'm not going back," Link stated as he looked out at the valley, "Hyrule has nothing to offer me but a duty that I'm tired of playing. Hero of time, destined to have no fun, what so ever. A Princess is always in danger, whom can't defend herself, unless you count letting loose a few light arrows, and, friends always too far away to chat with, without, I add, crossing land of green with danger afoot. As a hero, that lifestyle begins to wear down on your body. I'm 10 years old, I deserve rest, and if that is here, so be it."

"Link this is insane, you can't condemn this town to a disastrous death on account of what you're feeling, which by now is probably sticking up."

"Hey, that is gross," Link shook his head and crouched as he heard the crunch of dirt behind him. Quickly rolling to his left he had barely anytime to crouch before he noticed the rubber legs of Sakon the thief. Something was fishy, besides the fish flopping about in the water. Inching forward still, he noticed a rather large rock standing in clear view, and just a little ways off was a slab that one could hide behind, probably two at least. "Sakon's hide out dead ahead-."

"Yeah…and Kafei beat you to it," Tatl pointed out, her head shaking sadly. Link felt his jaw drop open and held his finger up. Tatl kicked down and watched the young Hylian hold his finger in shock. "We only have one shot at getting in there, if Kafei is in alliance with Sakon, we'll need to up our defense."

"Sakon, you're late," Kafei said as he walked from behind the boulder, cleverly hidden, as expected.

"Sorry, Mayor was pestering me about the stolen stuff from his office, if I didn't go, he would assume I did it." Sakon put on a smile, the thief was always smiling, Link noted from his hiding place a few meters away.

"We have a lot riding on this," Kafei placed his hands behind his back and looked up at the clouds, "part of the deal is letting me, and only me into this cave. I want you to go back up the path and set up traps for our green clothed friend, better yet, I'll do it. I want to see the face he makes when he is struggling to stay on land before being whisked away by the river. Remember, no one is to be let in unless they have my face."

"Fine, just remember, you blab so much as a peep to the mayor, and all this goes downhill for you. So that would mean no Anju, no sun mask you will likely use to harness its power, why you would want to do that beats me."

"Sakon, need I remind you that you work for me, not the other way around. To disclose my personal usage of such items is for me, and me alone to know. I will only let slip that the sun mask has more then just matrimony laced in its golden face." Kafei traveled up the hill then, if he had looked left, he would've seen a rather mad Hylian, the only thing holding him back were tiny hands in a purple aura.

"I don't believe that jerk! He intends on cheating, yet again to get his way with Anju. If Kafei is the only one allowed in the cave, and having Sakon play goalie, I don't stand a chance and will have to go back to Hyrule."

"Hey, what is with the losing attitude? I'll have you know that when I compete with my brother, I always keep a smirk on my face, it annoys him, makes him more nervous than ever. We need a game plan…a distraction that will ensure us passage into that rock. I got it!"

"So…what is the plan?" Link did not want to lose, did not want to ride across the open plain, knowing that he would have no home. Sure there was Hyrule, but once again he would be an adult, and if he had any principles, it was to take the slow path and revel in the glory of puberty.

"The plan is…you think for yourself. Come on, you were the hero of time weren't you?" Tatl grinned as she saw his face flustered. It was good he was still here, not in Anju's embrace, for some reason, she just didn't see it meant to be.

"I still am the hero of time, I got the ocarina to prove it, that and the sacred royal melody that put Zelda to sleep. If only I could put him to sleep, or at least manage to convince him that I am Kafei-."

"I might be able to help there," a disembodied voice said. Link looked up to see a flash of pink and holding his hand before his eyes, it took a moment to adjust the cornea to see a fairy similar to Tatl. She was remarkably beautiful and her pink hair flowed down her back. "Hi, I'm Jessie. A friend of yours Link has sent me to help you, I won't reveal her identity, as of now, but, I will tell you your goal is closer then you think."

"I won't bug you for her name," Link said with a innocent smirk, his hands clasped at his back, "can you tell me? Please…you don't realize how many girlfriends I have, er, I mean to say girls that are my friends, it is just-."

Tatl rolled her eyes before bonking Link on the nose and sending him to the ground. "Jessie, is it wise coming here? Won't she be a tad in trouble, you know, with all the fairies?"

"You think I would put her in danger? In all my time that I have known her, I never once let her down, never once broke confidentiality; I am for her and her only. Now, onto business, your partner here is need of a…disguise, correct?'

"Yeah, no way he could get in there with those looks," Tatl giggled as she heard the complaint of the fallen Hylian. "You think you can lend us a hand?"

"Hence why I am here, Tatl the mischievous. I do recall, the body of this said person, but could you provide a facial description?"

"Here, I got one." Link fetched forth a mask of Kafei and placed it over his face, the mask was slightly uncomfortable, and to think of Kafei now, well, it made his face curl like smelling stinky shorts.

"Ah, then this should be a sinch then." Jessie conjured forth from her hands a mystical swirl of pink energy. Closing her eyes she spun up into the air and the flowers around Link began to grow and with their petals spinning, prying free, they whisked Link off the ground and into the air. "I call upon the powers of the land, I call upon the beauty of the petals, I call upon all that is good to create here and now…a clone of the mask on the hero's face."

"Jessie…how permanent is this spell?" Tatl had concern laced in her voice, knowing full well, that should the spell wear off while they were in the cave, things would get…sticky.

"Oh, I'd say it will last until you get wet. Petals can float on water, yes, but, masks tend to sink to the bottom." Jessie finished the spell, and standing there wearing a face of hurt, dark purple like eyes, hair to match, and a outfit of blue, Link was no longer himself, but a perfect example of fairy power.

"Hey…wait a minute, where went my sword?" Link reached behind him for the hilt of the golden sword, but all he felt was the absence of it. Glaring up at the fairies he demanded an explanation, he deserved it, well at least he thought he did.

"Oh that, well, fairy magic often forbids the user to have something the owner does not. Kafei doesn't wield a sword, a grappling hook, even masks that turn him into another race. What he does have, is access to that cave…and to a very valuable mask that will entitle you a new life. Now I must be off, I do wish you the best of luck on your quest Link, though you might want to hurry, that moon isn't getting any higher."

"Ugh, when was the last time this guy took a shower," Link held his nose and when he got a warning look from Tatl, he held his hand up apologetically. "Alright, so, I just walk up to him and say I want in?"

"In a matter of few words, yes. Tell him you have laid out the traps and wish for the true contest to begin." Tatl watched the purple haired Link posing as Kafei proceed down the hill. Sakon was still standing guard, though once he noticed Kafei come his way, his suspicions snuck out, that being the way Kafei walked.

"Glad to see none of those traps set off your determination," Sakon said, knowing too well at any time the kid would grow a conscious, that or a heart. "By the way, what kind of mask were you wearing after being turned into a miserable child?"

Kafei stood there, dumbfounded; luckily the wind was kind enough to provide an answer in his ear, rather loudly. Keeping a straight face he ran his hand through his purple length of hair and said, "why you stupid thief, do you not know? To think that we'd be working side by side, I wore a Keaton mask, seeing how few exist, and their power was untapped. Now stand aside and let me in before I blab to the Mayor…and see an end to your…business."

"Oh yeah I know, pass." Sakon slapped the wall and the huge rock blocking the hide out swung open. "If Link comes this way, I'll tap twice on the rock." Sakon waved at the retreating Kafei before closing up the rock. "Stupid child, he doesn't know what traps lay in wait for him in there. Sure I'll give him a free pass, but, me thinks he hasn't brought a weed chopper with him."

* * *

Kafei stood with mouth wide open as he noticed the snapping plants and wolves. Oh this was bad, and with no sword, he'd be nicked and scratched in so little time. There were also blocks and a switch, by himself this task would be too much. "Hey, Tatl, we have a flaw in the plan. I need someone else to stop the mask from dropping."

"I'll bring someone here you can trust," Tatl closed her eyes and sought out someone with the same vibe as Kafei. Snapping her fingers, appearing there was Jim, leader of the bomber's gang. "Tada, we have a boy with the same heart as Kafei."

"Whoa, where am I? And hey, Kafei, since when did you stop wearing your shy mask?" Jim let out a burst of laughter and Kafei frowned, if anything, this would go as smoothly as the time he carried Ruto on his back.

"Listen Jim, I need your help. You know that mask of mine stolen? Well, it is on a conveyor belt, and I can't really get to it on my own. We were friends once, when I was engaged, I gave you rupees to buy paint for your play, and did I not help you guys hide when the town got mad you painted the clock red?"

"Yeah you did those things, so in fairness, helping you now would seem my best, and only option. Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Simple, solve those puzzles and hit the switch. Meanwhile, I will take care of those enemies."

"How do you intend to do that? Even when we fought with sticks, you always cowered, afraid that it would damage your mask." Jim noted as he looked around the rather spacious hide out. "Hey, do you know who the decorator is here?"

"This is swell," Kafei mumbled as he got some distance from the easily distracted Jim, "not only am I in the body of my rival for affection to Anju's heart, I'm also in the combatant body of a Deku Scrub."

"Relax, you still have the great fairy sword. A little magic helps on occasion, and the sword can only be dealt with two hands. I'm here to help target foes, you do the rest." Tatl watched Jim wonder back to them.

"Alright, let us begin the saving." Kafei soon found himself before a gate, Jim was before a similar one. Once the gate swung open, the two charged in. Kafei held the rather powerful sword in his hand and was met by Deku Babas. Slicing through its vines dodge rolled along the ground to avoid the snapping head of the one behind him. It was tiring, and had he not Tatl's help, or shrill voice, he wouldn't be able to, not in Kafei's condition.

"Hmm…this block goes here," Jim mean while was busying himself with blocks, pushing one on red switch and accidentally pushing the mask along the conveyor belt. "Oops, I meant for the block to go there." Jim managed to open the next gate, and proceeded along. Kafei was breathing hard as he got to the wolfos portion. They tore at his back and he was sent face first into the gate. Rolling along, he charged up the sword and unleashed the spin attack, sending blue flames about.

* * *

"Well Sakon I'm back," Kafei said as he walked down the hill, mud was splattered on his knees and his eyes were trained on the fidgety thief. "Well…aren't you going to let me in?"

"You my dear sir, are not who you think you are, I for one know for a fact that you are not the said person, but an imposter nonetheless. You told me not to let anyone in unless they had your face, well I did, and now they are in there, so I can only assume that you are Link in disguise."

"What?! How can you say that, I am who I know I am, you will let me in, so I can deal with myself…er, said imposter." Kafei was slightly confused, then again, he did remember his mother having a mask shaped in his likeness.

"You think you know who you are, how clever. It is just I won't let you in, your walk is off. Though I'm curious how you didn't set off the traps, seeing how they were set off by the real Kafei in there obtaining that mask."

"Sakon you fool, right now Link is getting that mask and ruining my one chance to have Anju as my own. Now let me in-."

"Sorry, no can do. I must admit, that mask is quite real, makes you look just like the real Kafei. Why don't you grab a seat, this won't take long. You see, I'll tell you a secret, I never intended on handing the mask over freely." Sakon was proud of his plan, and didn't mind a few drops of blood spilled in his home.

"What do you mean?" Kafei was awfully curious as to the deception so late in the game. After all, didn't Sakon and him have a deal? He could still go rat him out to the Mayor, though that would also mean getting him in trouble, what with the lengths he went to just to ensure Anju's hand.

"Seeing how you lost the race," Sakon ran two fingers along his jaw, a wry look of pleasure coursing through his beady eyes. "Not many people have been in my cave, for those that do, they will see a system of traps laid about. Not only that, but a camera is cleverly hidden that once spotting a person, will sprout the Deku Babas and that of the wolfos cleverly hidden amongst the rock. Right now, that precious mask is speeding along that conveyor belt, oohoo, if only I can be there to see Kafei in defeat."

"You lying scum! How dare you pull that on…er…Kafei, hasn't he done everything for you? He was your partner, he was your friend, now he'll be lying in there, bleeding and helpless, that mask that he sought…lost."

"I don't think we were friends, I don't do well with children as my friend. And even when he was a grown up, he didn't treat many with that kind respect. You'd be surprised at the dirt one can pull up…with sticky fingers."

"I, he, ugh." Kafei looked forlornly at the rock, realizing that things were lost, though, if he got the mayor, he could perhaps get his revenge on Sakon. "Kafei deserves what is coming to him, now, since I lost the race, no point in staying here." Kafei headed off with a sulking slip of his walk. Though, as he did so; he missed a well placed trap and was sprung into the air, kicking and screaming and being swept away downstream.

* * *

Kafei leaned upon the hilt of the great fairy sword wearily, his eyes sloping shut as he watched the wolfos snarl and circle him. "C'mon you guys, is this any way to treat a guest in one's home? Got any…milk?"

"Hey, I'm a guest too." Jim kept his eyes peeled, one going to the mask, the other on the blocks as they stood there, mocking him. Pushing the block onto a blue one he ran his fingers through his hair. "C'mon Kafei, only a few more left to go."

"Y-Yeah…easy for you to say," Kafei got up and noticed the movement of the wolfos had stopped. With a charge, they thought they had him. Kafei rose up from behind them, watching as they clawed at the ground where he was. Raising the sword he leaped into the air and crashed down into them, one at a time he hacked away sending fur flying. The last switch was pushed and the mask stopped.

"Woohoo…score one for the kids! Quick, grab the mask." Kafei nodded his head and stumbled forward, his hands grabbing the brilliant mask in all its glory. A power seemed to surge through it, much like when he held the master sword as a 17 year old.

"Now…let us go home," Kafei went to the rock, but found it wouldn't budge. "Well, there might be a small problem there."

"Oh great, trapped in a cave…and we have no way out. I have claustrophobia!" Jim ran about with his tiny hands in the air. Kafei watched with a roll of his eyes and exerted the rest of his energy on moving the huge rock.

"Hey Kafei, if you are still alive in there, congrats on your victory." The voice of Sakon was heard and Kafei raised the sword up. "I must say I'm surprised you made it this far, though, I've been known to be wrong on occasions. My point is, consider my fine abode your own. Without food or water in there, I imagine you will suffocate in a matter of days…though with the moon as it is, we'll all be going down shortly."

"Sakon…you won't get away with this!" Kafei screamed. Suddenly the cave shook and part of the ceiling broke shattering just a few inches from him. Looking around he began to climb up where a sliver of light was pouring through. "Tatl…do you think you can squeeze through?"

"Yeah…but what about you? Don't you realize that doomsday is upon us, the ocarina won't recognize you, not in this form. I mean, even with the great fairy sword you are exhausted right now, because of no skill at wielding it. You have no magical, or let alone, musical talent in your bones. Without any water to awaken the hero within…your nothing."

"I need to get back to town…use the giants help to hold off the moon for a little bit. Jim…stop running around like a chicken with no head." Kafei knew perfectly well about chickens, though not without their head, he often hit them with his sword. It dawned on him then what he should do. "I have the sun mask in my possession, and I seem to recall the other me, talking of the power within."

"But that is untapped power, do you realize the repercussions should you place that on? I won't allow it, let me get through that hole and I'll get Jessie-."

"Tatl, you aren't the fastest fairy around, and I'm tired of waiting. Awaken power of the sun mask…your master has arrived!" If he were Link, the mask wouldn't recognize him, and it would be just some silly mask. Though, since this mask belonged to Kafei, originally, then the power within should be within his grasp. Jumping off the small ledge he let the mask fall over his face, sinking into the skin. An explosion occurred and Kafei was swallowed up, Jim barely had time as it was to duck for cover. The top of the cave exploded sending chunks of rock down.

"Kafei!!" Jim cowered by the gate and held his head. The roaring explosion was so sudden, and any creature left was running about in the gate. Outside Sakon was fleeing the cover of his cave, only to be met by the Mayor and a dripping wet Kafei.

"Oh…hey…how's it going fake?" Sakon let out a hiss like laugh, though the Mayor hardly found it funny.

"Sakon, Kafei here admitted that you were behind the robbery of my office, and several other occupants in Clock Town. He has also sadly informed me of the workings of Ernie. There will be swift repercussions heading your way Sakon, ones in which you will pay heavily." The Mayor, hardly drawn from his mundane meetings, was moved by Kafei's speech, that, and the chance to get back at Sakon was the perfect opportunity to awaken his own power.

"Mayor, you have it all wrong, that is not the real Kafei. I have the real one trapped in the cave, he was trying to get back that mask-."

"Sakon, what did you do to my property?" The Deku Scrub, business like in appearance, was heading up the hill just as the explosion's after math was settled. "I do take it that you had insurance on the place?"

"Well…I….got to go," Sakon was about to flee, but the swift leg of justice, tripped him and he flew down the hill in a crashing defeat, right in the cleverly hidden pitfall that had leaves nestled over it. "Rats…perhaps that was the real Kafei."

"Kafei, we will do our best to ensure you return to your normal appearance. Let me introduce Kotake and Koume of the Southern swamp. We do daily business with them for their potions. They have a way for you to return, please hear them out." Floating on brooms were two witches, each one bearing wrinkles of hard work and witchcraft.

Kafei thought this was the end, but staying afloat after the explosion brought a surprised gasp from his lips. Standing tall, practically the height of his 17 year old self, he held a bright sword embued with golden crystals on the handle, the guard had an upraised wing, similar to that of his master sword. Wearing golden armor he looked down at where Jim lay, cut across the head from a fallen rock. Swooping down he picked him up and flew back to Clock town, the last he saw of the original Kafei, at the moment, was a glowing ball of light.

"Hang in Jim," Kafei said, his muscled arms cradling the young leader as Clock town came into view. The town let out a gasp as a bright and powerful being landed there. Handing Jim off to his friends he noticed Anju with an umbrella, she was heading up to the Clock Tower. The ground shook terribly and the frowning moon was beginning its descent. "Time to kick some moon." Spinning up he flew over the townspeople and came to a rest up where the top of the tower rose to meet the moon.

* * *

"Wow, would you look at the face of you? I can see through your disguise, Hero of Time, and let it be known, your end is here." The Skull Kid was resting a few feet in the air, his fairy partner Tael there. Tatl flew from the shoulder of Link and was sent back by a force field. "You think you are the only one with powers…observe." The Skull Kid pointed his hand up to the moon, and from it came a warrior spinning the lance of Twilt.

"Sun v.s. Moon, an epic battle of power. You have but an hour to save the town before it is crushed by the real moon. Think you can beat the majestic warrior by then?" The Skull Kid watched as the moon lit warrior crashed into the startled Kafei. Kafei held his ground, bearing his teeth as he pushed back into the lance, sending the warrior spinning. Sending sparks of stars shooting from his lance, the powerful grunt from the warrior could be heard all over town.

"Skull Kid…your reign ends here!" Kafei spun through the stars and thrusted forth the power of the solar flare, name of his weapon. The flash of flames caught the warrior in the shoulder and he roared. Kafei twisted the blade deep in his bones, and when the warrior managed to head butt him, he only then let go. The mask he wore was cracked, and his ascent…was becoming a slight descent.

"The hero is going down folks," the Skull Kid observed, his head was still covered in Majora's Mask. Kafei saw the moon warrior already coming down with his lance, he was ready to crack through his armor and hit the heart, ending his short time in Termina, though it felt like he was reliving every moment, of everyday.

"I won't lose…" Kafei caught the tip of the lance between his two hands and hovered just a few feet off the ground. Struggling with every fiber of his being he pushed a little up, before rolling his body and hearing the lance crack the ground. The warrior was struggling to hoist it up, and that was Kafei's cue. Using reserve energy he thrusted the solar flare into the warrior's heart and held it there, the flames engulfing his being.

"No, this can't be, you were supposed to loose." Skull Kid was throwing a fit and watched in horror as the moon warrior began to fade away, absorbed back by the very alive moon. A deep rumble echoed from his mouth and the Skull Kid didn't know what hit him until his body began to writhe about in an uncontrollable manner.

"Skull Kid…what is happening?" Kafei raced forward, but then felt a invisible hand grip his armored body. Struggling to break free, a electrical surge exploded inside his armor. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tatl rushed forward and the electrical surge surged into her, sending the fairy down to the floor.

"Your role in this game is over Skull Kid. As for you, imposter, time for you to show your true face!" Kafei sank to his knees, the golden armor fading till only the mask remained, falling free to reveal tussled blond hair and torn green tunic.

"Hey Moon, take it easy, your getting what you want, a new world order." Skull Kid noticed Tael had left his side and now was lifting Tatl up. "Tael get back here!"

"Skull Kid…you have lost your way. Tatl is badly injured, I'll catch you later." Tael flew off in a spark, and the Skull Kid for the first time…felt alone. Caught up in his lust for power, he lost all sight of the friendship the fairies had given him. Now, turning his head he looked at the menacing moon.

"I will now crush this town for my promised way." The moon was just about to crush the town, but a weak tune floated up. Red cracked eyes peered down over a crooked nose, it was only then he had miscalculated his foe. Cracking him free of his fake face and golden armor, he had forgotten about the ocarina of time. "No…."

"Arise Giants…in our time of need, you are our only hope." Link heard the loud crunches of feet upon the Termina fields. The Giants indeed had heard their song, and were more then willing to help save the town. Hoisting the moon up with their long outstretched hands, their knees buckled as the moon resisted.

"I will swallow everything…and no one will be able to save you this time." Link felt the strong gulf of air pass from the moon and tried to hold onto something. There was nothing to hold onto, the first one to pass through the mouth of the moon was the Skull Kid. Looking over at Anju, whom had just came up the stairs, he felt his eyes widen.

"Anju…get out of here!" Link couldn't hear her, perhaps that was because he was being pulled into the air. The moon was pushed up back into the night sky, but with this deed, two were lost in the belly of the moon. Anju sank onto her knees and wept silently, a purple haired figure then came up from behind her.

* * *

"Whooooooa, talk about riding the wind currents, wait…wind!" Link fetched forth his Deku Scrub mask and placed it on, his veins throbbing and his Hylian body shrinking to the wooden creature. Holding up his little flower like propellers, he soared with the wind, twisting past spikes and diving under low walls. Hearing the cries of the Skull Kid he rushed to the scene, sure he had caused a rather peaceful moon to try and crush a town, but to him, it was all a game. "Grab onto me Skull Kid," he said in a tiny voice.

"Why would you trust me? I could pull you down and pull myself up onto a higher platform-."

"Skull Kid…we were friends once remember? You, me, Saria playing tunes in the forest. Sure you stole my ocarina, horse, and pretty much turned me into a Deku Scrub. To you, it is all a game; you think the whole world is your adventure, unfolding under your every move. I will save you, and whatever happens, I won't let our ends be met inside the moon."

"I'm sorry for everything; it was all because of this stupid mask!" The Skull Kid tossed the mask free from his face, and Link wanted to race after it. Though just then the Skull Kid fell, so he went to save him, feeling the hand hardly have time to grip his wooden shoes.

"You think you could've waited till after we landed to throw it? I made a promise to the happy mask salesman to return that mask, the last one of the illusive masks hidden in the land of Termina. Oh well, I'm just glad you're free."

"Yeah, me too, now I see what I did for the wrong, and hopefully my friends can forgive my cold heart." Skull Kid noticed some land up ahead, in fact, it was a green field with several children parading around…with masks. "Land ho!"

"Thank you Mr. obvious," Link rolled his eyes and landed just as the petals on his flower died down. Pulling the mask off he stood there with sweat on his face. The children didn't stop playing, and he didn't bother them at the moment. One child did notice him, and walked over with a mask similar to the first boss he fought.

"Hiya, do you want to play?" Link shrugged his shoulders and the Skull Kid was more then ready to play like the old days. "I will require several masks for entry into my cave, then once you exit the same amount will be needed. If you agree to these terms, please prepare yourself."

"That is hardly a term set for a good play, but, these masks have been weighing me down, especially the couple's mask." Link handed over the masks and was transported to a dungeon. Using the Deku Scrub mask he began to float from place to place, soon handing over his masks. Once out of the cave, he then handed over some more masks, it was pretty much the same no matter which kid he talked to. Sitting in the field he looks up at the sky. "Who knew inside this moon, lay another world of its own."

"I know," the Skull Kid observed seeing the clouds hang lazily over them. "I can't remember the last time the moon wasn't so frightening. It is like this is the true moon, and these kids represent the cycle, or something like that."

"I hope Tatl is alright," Link said randomly, "while I was Kafei, she had been hit pretty hard. I wish I was with Anju, away from the toil and trouble of the role of a hero. When I lived in my village, all I wanted was a fairy, to know more of my true parents. When I set out on that quest, seeing Hyrule in its beauty…wow, I was taken back. The thing is, with time, I'm given a better respect for growing up, not taking a sword to be a teenager. I don't plan on going back."

"I figured that Link," Skull Kid noted as he placed his hands behind his head, "though, there is one thing that troubles me. The world will always be in need of a hero, what if Hyrule faces a tide of evil, will you stand idly by and let it occur?"

"Skull Kid, I started out from Hyrule at 10. When I picked up the master sword, I grew 7 years facing a dark and doomed Hyrule. When I finished that, I placed the master sword back in the pedestal of time, going back to 10. Do you know how it feels to carry 7 years of fighting in such a body?"

"No, I've never been a hero Link, the burden you speak of, can never be understood by any. When it comes down to it, the people need you, and if you don't come in to save the day, they are lost."

"Excuse me, sorry to intrude, but would you perhaps have any masks left?" Standing before them was the kid with the Majora's mask. Skull Kid would've leaped at him, but Link held him firmly down.

"Oh sure, I may have a few select left." The masks he had were ones he had found to be of extremely positive and providing assistance, so it was proper to hand them in now. The kid handed him a mask, one that seemed to hold a huge amount of power. "That is for you to keep, it holds a certain boost, and I know you will need it when you confront Majora."

"Thanks…I think," Link saw the child step forward and as the mask was taken off, the green plains began to vanish. Taking a step back he saw Majora for what it was, a menacing mask. Slipping on the mask he took a step back and felt his body grow, much like when he had put on the sun mask. When the transformation was done, he was now the fierce deity, the warrior from ages ago, probably not even of Hylian origin. Holding his cross blade he began to send out pulsing waves into the mask, each stage of the boss was crippled and soon he was standing there, the battle over. "I think the masks are trying to throw a hint my way," he said with a deep voice.

"Link…hurry!" Link took off his mask and dove through an opening in the wall. Bright flashes pushed him about, and as he came to, he noticed he was on top of the clock tower. Skull Kid was right beside him, a confused look on his face. "Please tell me we came through his mouth-."

"Yeah, we did," Link laughed. Standing bolt upright he noticed that Anju wasn't around. Yes, the moon indeed was back up in the sky, and Clock Town was saved, but the love of his life wasn't here. "Skull Kid…I got something to take care of…I will see you around."

"Yo Link, don't forget this." Skull Kid pulled the Majora Mask from the ground and handed it to him. "If you see Tatl and Tael, tell them I'll be at the south entrance of the Termina gate."

"I will…and thank you," Link said as he then proceeded down the steps to meet the happy mask salesman. "Don't you ever get out?"

"Oh, hero of time, we meet again, at journey's end." The Happy Mask Salesman bounced up and down, his face a mask of its own, happy and never a slight frown bearing down him. "I take it you have all 24 masks?"

"I do, wasn't easy either," Link reached behind him and pulled out a bag, each mask was pressing against the side of the bag. "Where do you intend to go after here? Hyrule will realize you haven't exactly aged, even after the seven year passage of time-."

"Are you implying that I do not age? Hoo hoo, that is indeed very imaginative of you my dear boy. Though, seeing as we will not meet again, I will let you in on a little secret." Looking from the left, to the right, he leaned in close, though with those ears, he figured he could hear a conversation a mile away. "My race has been around for a long time. Selling my masks has been my trade, when you first met me; I had just been setting up shop in Hyrule Market. Am I Hylian? Am I Gerudo? Am I Zora…hardly. Hyrule is not my home; Termina is not my home, where do I hail from?"

"I'd like to talk conspiracy with you," Link said, "but I have to find Anju. Kafei lost, I got the mask, and now he will forever be doomed to childhood."

"Link, you didn't hear did you? Oh yes, you were moon walking up there, so it would be hardly on your list of things to know. Kafei has regained his former self, the rather tall and smug self, and with that, he has taken Anju to be his own. Their wedding is happening now in front of the Clock Tower. If you don't want her to be taken by him, you'd best hurry."

"Thanks…take care," Link said over his shoulder. Rushing down the flight of stairs he hardly saw the slight shimmer enfolding around the happy mask salesman. Busting through the door his eyes were greeted by joyous cheers and the wedding march song flying to his ears. Kneeling down on the wooden platform he cracked his knuckles. "A wedding is great, as long as it is a decision of both parties."

"Dearly beloved," began the reverend down below, his head was raised to show his white beard and shining blue eyes. Link noticed how beautiful Anju looked in that white gown, noticed how stunning her hair was parted to allow perfection to shine in her soft cheeks. Standing beside her was a rather smug purple haired man, if it hadn't been for the hair, he would've mistaken him for another guy.

"I have to stop this wedding," Link went through his arsenal, but realized a assault, even an attack on Kafei would result in his immediate arrest. Hearing the beat of wings behind him he looked up to see the owl, his supposed mentor from Hyrule. "Long time no see, came to see the wedding huh?"

"I'm here to congratulate you on saving Termina, if not for you, this place would be a lot flatter, who knows if those shock waves would've gone as far as Hyrule itself. Hero of Time, Hero of the sky, your names shall not stop, as long as you do deeds around the world."

"Thanks, but why don't we stop the names here? I'm tired of fighting, tired of running, is there at least one warrior who didn't spend his life with the hero title?"

"Why yes there is, you have his mask after all. He whose face resembles the fierce deity mask, is one of the first heroes of the world. His legend goes far and wide, and his strength is feared by his enemies. Born to a race of no name, he was chosen by his blood line and a certain family crest planted on his hand, to leave behind any normal life. Years and years, he had fought to preserve the living of all around him. His final battle faced him against a rather large dragon, monstrous and hungry; it whipped him about using its tail. The young man never gave up, burying his enemy in a dark canyon. It was after this battle he chose to put his story on hold, he found himself a wife, and settled down. Unlike your story, there are no more in his blood line…that is known of. You have his sole possession, when you wear that mask…you become him." The Owl said moving a talon hand across his jaw.

"Wow, I would've liked to have met him; we share so much in common. I once lived in Hyrule Castle, my father was a guard for the King, and my mother took care of me. A battle was fought, I was taken, the sound of wolves tearing across the countryside was behind us. I sort of draw a blank after that, next thing I know, I'm being raised by a tree. I am the sole bearer of the Triforce of Courage, that, and my line is sworn to protect the royal blood. But…that chapter has some time yet to unfold."

"Very well, you Hylians sure are stubborn in the end. The Master Sword isn't going anywhere, it rests in the Temple of Time…waiting for its next master. By the way, a parting gift, when they say, 'if anyone should object now, speak now or forever hold your peace that is when you intervene." Flapping his wings he took off, wondering what future Hyrule had…if the Hero of Time did not return.

"Farewell then," Link in all this time still didn't know the owl's name, the only thing he did know was to always say no when he asked if he should repeat it; the information he gave him. The people in the crowd consisted of the Mayor, the builders, Kafei's mom, the bomber gang, many others he had helped along the way.

"-If anyone should object now, speak now or forever hold their-." The Priest then looked up, noticing a green tunic kid somersault over their heads. "Peace?"

"I object," Link said rising up, his blue eyes staring intently into Kafei's burning eyes, "sorry rev, I know that is a very touching speech, but save it on a more deserving pair. This wedding is a hoax of emotions, starting with her." Anju felt her jaw drop open, but she didn't stop him. "That is right, for you see; only one person wants this to happen, and he is the ugly guy who was once a kid."

"Mayor, summon your guards and have this young man arrested." Kafei glared over at the Mayor, wishing for his day to go by without a hitch, but because of that one line, it all fell apart.

"Mayor, as much as this numskull has precedence over this wedding, seeing how he is the groom, I believe with my objection, the floor now is mine, correct?" Link noticed the Mayor shift about in the sole of his feet, and for a minute, there as a slight trace of nervousness trailing his brow.

"Kafei, he does speak the truth. If his objection warrants, it will then be left up to Anju how things shall proceed." The Mayor sank back into his chair and Kafei rolled his eyes, noticing Link looking smug.

"Now, I know you all came to see a wedding, but, if you will lend me my ears, you just might think other wise. My name is Link, and I go by many names. Do you see that moon high up in orbit, away from your precious town; don't thank me all at once. The man you think you know does not deserve the hand of Anju. Kafei is a cold hearted individual, to get to Anju; he cheated and aligned himself with a thief. Does everyone hear know the engagement gift he had given Anju? Well, it so happens, he wanted the mask for the power in it. A mask has beauty, when people wear it, they become someone else, and doesn't anyone go to a costume party?"

"He speaks lies!" Kafei walked forward and picking free the sword in a guard's hand he raced forward. "If you guards won't do your job, I shall do it for you."

"Let the guilty party step forward…oh look…he just did." Link pulled the golden hilt of the sword from his sheath, giving Kafei a smirk. "Anju, speak now…or forever hold your peace." Link held the sword up, blocking the thrust and holding his ground as he was pushed down the aisle.

"Your smart routine will only last so far hero! I shall crush your bones on this ground, ending that love you have for Anju-."

"No…please stop Kafei!" Anju rushed forward and as she placed her hand on his shoulder, she felt a burning pain on her cheek. Taking a step back, she pulled her hand back instinctively, blood trailing. "Oh no," she felt her eyes bubble.

"Anju, I didn't mean, it was him!" Kafei took off after Link, but the young kid managed to back flip past his advances, then he side stepped as the blade swung horizontally at him.

"You jerk, you are so not kissing the bride now!" Link then sent out a side kick into Kafei, the adult fell over and his blade flew from his hand. Approaching him he held the golden blade close to his throat. "Anju…is this the man you truly wish to marry?"

"Anju, don't listen to this pint sized excuse of a guy! Sure I nicked you once, but it can heal over time." Kafei tried to move the blade aside, but the determined look on Link caused him to drop all attempts at bravado.

"You ruined my wedding Kafei. Originally, yes, I was set to marry you, what we had then was, what you would call love. Now…I don't even know you anymore Kafei. You took our love for granted, sinking yourself into a hidden life behind a Keaton mask. I'm sorry…I just can't marry someone who doesn't care."

"Mayor, with this wedding over, I do believe you have someone to keep Sakon company," Link smiled as he lifted his sword and took a cautious step back.

"Mom, listen to me, I'm not a bad guy," Kafei crawled overt to his mom, but saw she was refusing his eye contact. The guards dragged a rather distraught Kafei away, and much of the joyous ceremony went its own way. The only two left were Anju and Link.

"Link, can you ever forgive me?" Anju looked down at her feet; afraid that Link would walk away from her, seeing how he had lost the race and had no reason to stay.

"Anju, there is nothing to forgive. What you had done, it wasn't your decision, so in fact, no real harm. Sure you came close to marrying a snob like Kafei, sure you went along with it, even though you could've said no, that, and your grandma wasn't here. I mean really, that old lady can talk a mouthful, to not have her here and watch you start a new chapter in your life, much to say about that-."

"Oh Link," Anju laughed and knelt down before him, "I couldn't ask for anyone better then you. I did promise us a bed, did I not?" Anju gave a soft peck on Link's lips before rising up and offering him a hand to hold.

"I have one more thing to do before that dear," Link said with a smirk, "wait for me." Link set off at a run, going for the south entrance where he knew the Skull Kid would be. Sure enough, the Skull Kid was standing there talking with Tatl and Tael. "Hey, looks like I'm late for the reunion party."

"Link…you're ok!" Tatl flew from the Skull Kid and gave Link's face a hug. "I'm sorry I left you to face that evil all alone-."

"No prob Tatl, I'm just glad you can run your mouth once again," Link laughed and felt a sudden remorse, for this was the path of parting ways. Watching as Tatl floated back to her brother and the Skull Kid, Link held his head low, afraid to let any tears come out and be seen so Tatl can make fun of him.

"Hey, why so glum?" A bright blue light floated about his head, and only as it kissed his nose did he look up.

"Navi!!" Link couldn't believe how happy he was to see the blue bubble of personality, the very guide that helped him on his quest…too many years ago. "Navi, I've been searching for you so long, where did you go?"

"Link, after you had placed the master sword in the pedestal of time, my job as your fairy had ceased. I had done as the Deku Tree had instructed of me, I saw you through to the end. After that, I came to Termina, I sort of knew this community that kept Fairies who had done their job in battles, conflicts, you name it. I met Jessie here, or you could say, I was reunited with."

"Wait…isn't Jessie the one that-?" Link noticed the pink fairy join the blue and he wore a smile. "I see you found what you were looking for," Link said.

"Same to you, Hero of Time. Now it is only proper that we part ways the acceptable way now, not where I leave you with no goodbye." Navi held out her tiny hand and Link shook it, feeling his blue eyes water to the extreme. "Link, I wish you the happiest of days, and I want you to know…I will miss you dearly. There will be no more reunions for us, for my time will end soon. When that day does come, I'll join my mentor and friend, the great Deku tree."

"To you, my friend and guide, I wish you rest, for you deserve it. In the time to come, the land will change, and evil will no doubt rise. Farewell, Navi of the forest of Kokiri, and Jessie…do take care of her, she can be a bit…reckless."

"I will Link, you can count on it." Jessie gave Navi a kiss on the lips and giggled as she flew off. Navi blushed and gave one tear down her cheek, before disappearing into the wind. The Skull Kid and his fairy companions were already setting off. Link took one final view of Termina before heading back into Clock Town and noticing Anju looking at him from the second floor.

"Link…how long were you expecting me to stay up?" Anju wore a disapproving grin and noticed her green clad hero shrug his shoulders.

"7 years," Link laughed and felt the thud of a item hit his head. When Link picked the item up, he noticed it was a shield, his shield? "Wait a minute, I didn't even know-."

"Link, you were so caught up in your race for my heart, you didn't think about the repercussions should you fall. Know your limits Link; if you need a shield, it doesn't make you weak, it keeps you around…so I can have more then pieces." Anju blew him a kiss before departing into the room.

"I won't need this anymore…though; keeping it around will make that wall of Anju's more decorative." Link slung his shield behind him and headed through the door of the Stock Pot Inn. The light goes off in the Inn, and standing in the middle of Termina field was a smiling salesman.

* * *

"All ends well, as the curtain goes down on our players. The Hero of Time…never will return to Hyrule…as he sees his heart comes first. Majora, you are in my possession, and so shall cause no more trouble. Sakon will live his life forever in jail, his reputation as a thief ruined. Kafei would eventually be released, and try to start his life again. Oh I can talk on forever, but I have places to go…and people to help." And with that, his very presence vanished from the world of Termina, of Hyrule; it was like…he never existed.

The End.

* * *

Authors note: Hiya readers, hope you enjoyed this long awaited ending. The ending was probably most difficult, though once I got writing, everything seemed to flow at my finger tips. Leave some hefty reviews, should you wish, no force. I had fun writing this, and I enjoyed the reviews you people gave me. Let the Hero rest for now, until he is needed again, though with the many fans out there, his rest will never be eternal.

* * *


End file.
